


Replaced

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter comes back after the snap and has a little bit of a breakdown when he thinks Tony has replaced him.Irondad and SpidersonPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter staggers into the kitchen/living area, not knowing what he wants or needs. He knows the avengers are here somewhere, at least most of them are, but his vision is blurred and he can’t see them so he hopes they are elsewhere. His emotions have made his spidey sense go crazy so he can't tell if there's anyone here.

“Peter? I didn’t know you were here today.” Peter vaguely hears a voice calling him but he’s far too over emotional to even try and figure out who it is and what they want.

“Peter are you okay?” Peter knows he has tears streaming down his face and he knows he has no right to be upset but he can’t help it.

“Jus' need coffee or sumfin.” Peter mutters as he fills a travel mug up before turning back to the door. He's moving as if from muscle memory, like he's a zombie or something, dead to the world apart from the tears streaming down his face.

“Kid are you going out?” Peter finally recognises the voice as Rhodey.

“I need to go.” Peter chokes out between quiet sobs and Rhodey stands up and walks over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. Peter can barely make out his face, vision blurred from the tears and his pupils dialating and constricting due to his senses going crazy.

“Kid what’s wrong? You want me to go get Tony?” Rhodey asks and Peter shakes his head.

“No.” He whimpers, and Rhodey frowns.

"You can't go out like that Peter, It's freezing cold and raining." He says and Peter whimpers again. He doesn't want to be in the tower any more. He ducks under Rhodeys arm and slips past him before rushing into the lift. He doesn’t know why it’s such a big deal, he should have expected it. But he was only gone what felt like a few minutes and Tony replaced him. Like it was nothing. Like he meant nothing. Peter rushes out of the tower and makes his way to Neds; it’s closer than his and Mays apartment and he’s only wearing jeans and a T-shirt and Rhodey was right; it's cold and raining. He climbs up the side of Neds house and sees him in his room.

Peter knocks on the window and Ned turns around, rushing over when he sees the look on his best friends face.

“Peter what happened?” Ned asks softly, pulling Peter into the room and wrapping him in a hug.

“He- I- He replaced me.” Peter sobs and Ned frowns.

“What do you mean?” Ned asks as he leads Peter over to his bed and sits him down.

“I went up to see mister Stark cause I haven’t seen him since everything happened and he was with Pepper and this little girl and this guy our age and they were like a family and I know I was gone for 5 years but I didn’t know he’d replaced me-“ Peter chokes again, leaning his head on Neds shoulder, and Ned frowns.

“But he was like your dad...” Ned rubs Peters back.

“I know! I don’t know what I did! It’s not my fault I got-“ Peter cuts himself off. He’s still not okay with what happened.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. You want me to call Aunt May?” Peter shakes his head.

“I’ll go home soon, I just- what did I do, Ned? Why did he replace me? Did he even want me around in the first place?” Peter sobs and Ned sighs.

“Come on, you don’t need him. You’ve got me and Aunt May and my parents and MJ.” Ned says and Peter nods despite the fact that he’s wrong. Peter needs Tony. He loves him like a dad and he misses him when he doesn’t see him or talk to him and he really needs him. He does.

“I’m gonna go- talk to Aunt May.” Peter says and with one last hug from Ned he climbs back out the window, not before Ned gives him one of his hoodies to keep him warm.

“Hey baby, how was Tony?” May asks and Peter stares at her with red puffy eyes before he falls onto the bench next to her, she immediately pulls him against her.

“Oh sweetheart. What happened?”

“He replaced me, May. I don’t know what I did, but he doesn't want me there anymore.” He chokes against her stomach and she threads her fingers through his hair.

“What do you mean, Love?” She says softly, confused because she always thought Tony loved Peter like a son.

“I went up to his floor and he was with Pepper and there was this little girl and this guy my age and I don’t know who they are and he’s never mentioned them before but it hurts May.” His sobbing gets louder and May frowns, holding him close.

“It’s okay baby. It’ll be okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” May whispers soothingly and after a few minutes Peters sobs slow to quiet whimpers.

“You wanna go get some dinner?” May asks and Peter sighs before shrugging.

“Come on, we’ll get larb.” May jokes and Peter smiles slightly, standing up.

“Thanks Aunt May.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter doesn’t attempt to contact Tony. It’s been a week and he still doesn’t know why he’s so upset, except he does, he knows exactly why, but Tony hasn’t tried to contact him either. Neither has Rhodey or Pepper or Bruce. Peter checks his phone every 5 minutes despite his everything telling him not to and feels his heart wrench he when there’s still nothing from anyone at the tower.

“Peter stop it.” Ned whispers, knowing it's upsetting him, and Peter sighs, putting his phone in his pocket.

“I can’t help it.” Peter says as they make their way to the hall for decathlon practice. They walk in at the same time as every one else and MJ wastes no time in starting.

“Okay, basic drills!” MJ announces as everyone sits along the table in front of a buzzer. Peter doesn’t really pay attention during practice, so when his name is called he bites his lip and guesses a random number.

“Peter?”

“Er... 75?” MJ raises an eyebrow.

“What’s happening, Peter?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter has no excuse, so he doesn’t make one. MJ sighs and Peter bites his lip.

“Okay. Cindy same question, how many elements are monoisotopic?”

"19."

"Good. Abe, name 3 of those."

Peter zones out again. He doesn’t fully zone back in for a few days.

The next time Peter's vaguely paying attention to anything other than May, MJ, or Ned is when he’s sat in Biology and his phone buzzes. It’s been a week and a half since he saw Tony last. 6 weeks since he last spoke to him. 6 weeks and 1 day since he came back from the dust.

"Peter." Ned whispers and Peter looks over at him. Ned is looking at Peters phone, which is resting on the desk, and Peter glances down at it to see a text from Tony. He frowns before 3D touching the message so he can read it without opening the conversation.

_Tony Stark_

_Hey kid I haven't seen you in a while, why don't you come by the tower after school?_

Peter bites his lip before locking his phone.

"You're not gonna answer?" Ned asks and Peter shakes his head before dropping his phone into his backpack.

"I don't wanna talk to him right now." Ned nods and turns back to the microscope in front of him. Peter hears his phone buzz a few more times during the class thanks to his heightened senses; luckily the sound is muffled from his bag and no one else can hear it. As he's packing up 45 minutes after he got the first message his phone rings and Peter quickly declines the call.

"You sent Mister Stark to voicemail? I don't think anyone's ever done that before." Ned whispers and Peter nods as they leave the room.

"Pepper did it all the time." He says wistfully, and Ned frowns slightly.

"Come on, we need to get to Maths." Peter nods and lets Ned lead him to their maths class.

"Whats got penis in a mood?" Flash sneers as they sit at their table in the back corner and Ned glares at him.

"Piss off, Flash." He mutters and Flash is about to respond when their teacher walks in and calls for the class to pay attention.

"You wanna build a Millennium Falcon after school?" Ned decides his new goal in life is to make Peter feel wanted, and he thinks this is a good start.

"Yeah sure. May is working until 8 anyway."

The two leave the school at 2:50 and Peter notices a black car waiting right in front of the gate. Peter sighs and is about to walk past when the window rolls down.

"Hey, kid, get in." Happy calls and Peter sighs, crouching so he can see Happy through the open window.

"I'm going to Ned's, Happy." He says and Happy frowns.

"Are you okay?" Peter almost tells the truth, but decides against it. Happy would only tell Tony.

"Fine."

"You and your friend want a ride?"

"No, thank you Happy." Peter stands up straight and continues walking down the road with Ned, sending May a quick text to tell her where he's going so if she beats him home she won't worry.

Peter and Ned watch Star Wars as they build the Lego Millennium Falcon, and Peter has dinner with Ned's family and at quarter to 8 he decides to head home. May's there when he gets home, and his phone has been blowing up all afternoon from messages and calls from Tony so he just leaves it in his room and cuddles with May on the sofa as they watch a David Attenborough documentary on Netflix until they're both fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Ned are sat in Physics. Peter is daydreaming as he stares at his textbook so if the teacher looks at him they'll think he's reading. Ned is trying to think of ways to show Peter he doesn't need Tony Stark. Neither of them are listening or paying attention, and when the teacher tells the class what the homework is, MJ sends them both a text so they'll know about it.

"Okay, what's going on with you Parker?" MJ asks as they walk out of the class and towards the school gates.

"Uh, internship trouble." Peter mutters as they leave the school building and enter the cold.

"So I guess a trip to the coffee shop is in order?" MJ asks and Peter smiles and nods. Their coffee shop visits are always fun.

"Sounds good." Ned grins and the three of them make their way to their favourite cafe.

MJ orders 3 hot chocolates and they find a table in the back corner, settling into an easy conversation.

"Well you need to sort yourself out because we have a competition in 3 weeks and if you don't even know how many elements are mono-isotopic then I'll have to bring Flash in and believe me if I have to do that I will kill you." MJ says an hour and a half after they got to the cafe. Peter sighs.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ned asks just as Peters phone rings on the table. He see's Tony's name and declines the call, but somehow the phone answers. Peter looks at it with wide eyes when he hears Tony's voice.

"Don't you dare hang up on me kid!" Peter glares at the phone before picking it up and holding it to his ear.

"Mister Stark you can't control my phone!" Peter snaps and he hears Tony chuckle.

"It's a Stark phone, kid. Who do you think made it?"

"Still can't control my phone." Peter mumbles.

"Pete what's going on, bud?"

"Nothing."

"Pete?"

"I'm really busy, Mister Stark." Peter sighs and he hears Tony take a deep breath.

"Pete I haven't seen you in a month and a half."

"I'm aware."

"I have things to tell you, kid."

"I was there a week and a half ago. Could have told me then." Peter mutters and he can almost see Tony frowning.

"You were here? Why didn't you come see me?” Tony sounds upset and Peter can picture the hurt look on his face and it sucks.

“I did. You were busy.”

“I’m never too bus-“

“-like I am now. Bye Mister Stark.” Peter hangs up before Tony can say anything else and he sighs as he shoves his phone back in his bag and rests his head in his hands.

“That’s rough, dude.” Ned says, patting Peters shoulder, and Peter sighs again.

“Why don’t we have a movie night? You can watch your dorky films and I’ll read and make fun of you.” MJ suggests and Peter and Ned look at each other before nodding.

“Deal.” MJ smiles slightly before standing up.

“Let’s go then.”

They make their way to MJ’s, stopping by Ned's and Peters so they can grab their stuff and tell their guardians what’s happening, and when they get there they’re greeted by MJ’s family talking about something or another in the kitchen. They’ve only ever been to MJ’s once before, when her family weren’t home, most of the time they hang out at Ned's or Peters, and Peter wonders if MJ's family get along; she doesn't talk about her family at all.

“Which of you knew Peter was here last week?!” Tony asks loudly as he walks into the lounge. The rogues look up at him silently but Rhodey is the one to speak.

“He came in here crying. Figured he’d had a sensory overload or something but when I told him I could get you he said no and left.”

“Where was I?”

“Don’t know. With Harley and Morgan I think.” Rhodey says.

“Why was he crying?”

“No idea but he definitely wasn’t okay.”

“Happy said he refused his lift the other day too.” Bruce says and Tony frowns.

“When I asked him to come here?” Bruce nods.

“Listen this place just probably reminds him of what happened. He was the only one that felt it, Tony. He was the only one that knew it was going to happen, and he tried to fight it so it probably hurt and he was probably terrified. He was 16 Tone. That's not something you get over in a few weeks. He’s gonna need time.” Rhodey tries to reason with him, and Tony nods.

Peter has fun with Ned and MJ. For a few hours he forgets what happened and he forgets about the kids Tony has and he forgets about being replaced and it’s just him and his best friends hanging out like they used to.

“Peter, what’s the square root of 8464?”

“92.” Peter says without hesitation and MJ grins.

“I don’t have to replace you with Flash, then.”

"Guess not." Peter's phone rings again, and when he looks at the screen to see Peppers name he frowns. Pepper never calls him. If she needs him she'll text, but she never calls. Not unless he's in his suit, when he can't text. Against his better judgement he answers it.

"Peter?" Pepper asks when he hasn't said anything.

"Yeah?" MJ and Ned watch him carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tony's worried about you."

"Okay." He knows he's being blunt and probably sounds rude but he can't bring himself to care. She replaced him too.

"Peter, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Miss Potts. I'm fine." Peter says quietly and he hears her sigh.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm real busy at the moment Miss Potts, I'm sorry." He says before hanging up and sighing, resting his head against the wall behind him.

"You should really talk to Mr Stark." Ned says softly and Peter sighs.

"I'd rather die." He mutters before sighing. "You know what I mean."

"If he's upset you this much I'd like to have a little chat with the fucker myself." MJ growls and Peter smiles slightly.

"I reckon you could take him." He says and Ned nods.

"I reckon you could take all the avengers at once."

"All you'd have to do is glare at them a little and make a sarcastic quip and they'd soon surrender." Peter chuckles and MJ grins.

"Damn straight."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter doesn't hear from Tony, or anyone, for the next few days. It's Tuesday and Peter has just left school. He see's the black car outside and sighs. He doesn't know why Happy is still trying, but he kind of appreciates the fact that he must somewhat care enough about Peter to keep showing up. As Peter passes the car, because obviously Happy parked so Peter would have to pass him, the window opens.

"Peter, come on." Happy calls and Peter sighs.

"I'm really busy Happy." Peter says, sounding more tired than anything else. His senses are in overload right now.

"Tony wants you at the tower, kid."

"Tell him I'm busy then." Peter mutters and Happy gives Peter a warning look.

"You know he's-"

"In the back of the car, yeah. Happy, I'm enhanced." Peter sighs, he sensed Tony the second he left the school building.

"Then you would know to get in the car." Tony says lightly, winding down his black out window to reveal him in the back.

There's the boy Peter saw a few weeks ago sat next to him and Peter feels a lump in his throat.

"I have work to do." Peter says, his eyes focused on Tony, pretending the boy isn't there.

"Peter-"

"Parker you coming!?" MJ calls and Peter looks over to see MJ and a few other members of the decathlon team waiting for him, most of them chatting amongst themselves but MJ and Ned are watching him. Honestly Peter forgot they'd arranged a team practice at the local coffee shop today but this is the perfect excuse.

"I have to go." Peter says to Tony, and his eyes are watering as he backs away from the car slightly before turning and jogging over to the team, Tony calling after him. Tony called him Peter. Tony has never called him Peter before. Only ever nicknames. And it hurts way more than he thought it would.

"Was that boy...?" Ned asks and Peter nods, not looking back as they start walking.

"You're lucky I didn't go punch him in his stupid billionaire face." MJ mutters under her breath and Peter wants to smile but he's so close to crying so he just swallows and follows the rest of the team.

After only an hour and a half of practising the team stop. Ned says he'll walk Peter home and Peter smiles, thanking him. They chat as they walk and just as they enter Peters road Peters senses go mad and he stops walking.

"What's wrong?" Ned asks and Peter frowns.

"I'm not sure." He says and a second later there's metal encasing him. It takes him a second to realise he's in an iron man suit and flying to the tower and he lets out a low growl.

"FRIDAY WHAT THE FUCK? PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm sorry, Mister Parker, but boss has instructed that I am not allowed to do that." The familiar voice echoes through the suit and Peter growls again, trying to force his way out.

"Mister Parker we are 5,000 feet up, I suggest you don't try and get out at this moment in time. A fall from this height will kill you." FRIDAY says and Peter sighs when he sees the tower come into view. The suit lands on the penthouse balcony and Peter sees Tony in the living area waiting for him. The second the suit opens Peter jumps out.

"What the fuck was that?!" Peter shouts and Tony sighs.

"I know that was a bit far-"

"A bit far!? You can't just get your suit to kidnap me when I'm on my way home!" Peter shouts and Tony sighs.

"I'm sorry kid, it's the only way I could get you here."

"What do you want me here for?" Peter spits and Tony frowns.

"Pete what's going on with you kid?" Peter deflates slightly and looks down, not answering. He doesn't want to tell Tony the truth. He doesn't think he could face Tony telling him he's been replaced and he doesn't want him around. Tony takes a step towards Peter and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Pete?" He says and his voice is soft and Peter feels his eyes fill with tears. He can't do this. He backs up, away from Tony, and steps off the balcony. Tony shouts his name but Peter doesn't care. He reaches out and sticks to the window a few floors below the penthouse and climbs in through the window. The avengers and that kid are sat there, and they all look up in shock.

"Pete, how did you- you know you can use the lift, right? You don't need to climb 88 floors." Bruce says and Peter nods as he walks shakily towards the lift.

"I didn't, I fell 5. Have you seen Happy?" He asks and everyone looks at him with wide, confused, shocked eyes.

"You fell 5?" Rhodey asks, standing up and walking over. He's always been close to Peter and he's worried about him. Peter turns to Rhodey and whimpers.

"Well I stepped off the pent house balcony and- I need Happy. Where's Happy?" Peter asks, getting quite nervous and frantic. He want's to get as far away as possible before-

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER YOU DO NOT JUMP BACKWARDS OFF OF A 93rd FLOOR BALCONY! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE NOT WEARING YOUR SUIT!" Tony shouts as he enters the room and Peter flinches, his hands still shaking so he curls them into fists at his sides. Everyone in the room is silent, watching the two of them carefully. Rhodey steps to the side so he's not in between Tony and Peter.

"AND YOU DON'T MAKE YOUR IRON MAN SUIT COME AND GET ME JUST CAUSE I WONT GET IN YOUR FUCKING CAR!" Peter shouts back and everyone looks shocked. Peter's usually so calm and sweet. Tony looks shocked too. The mystery boy is just looking at Peter with a strange expression. Peter wants to punch him.

"Peter I swear if you don't-"

"What you gonna do, tell my parents?" Peter snaps and Tony gives him a stern look.

"Peter-"

"Where's Happy?" Peter asks again, getting a lift from Happy means an iron man suit won't be able to get him whereas if he walks home it easily could. Everyone looks at Tony.

"Seeing off a tour." Rhodey says after a few seconds and Peter takes a shaky breath in. He doesn't want to walk past Tony because he know's he'll make him stay here and talk, but he has to.

"Don't jump out the window again." Bruce says, sensing his hesitation, and Peter glances at him before walking over to the lift, dodging Tony's hand when he reaches out to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter makes it to the lobby just as Happy finishes passing the used passes of the tour to a security guard. Peter immediately rushes over and Happy smiles when he sees him.

"Hey Peter, didn't know you were here today."

"Happy can you please take me home? Please?" Peter asks desperately and Happy frowns in concern but nods.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Happy asks as he puts his hand on Peters back and leads him out of the tower.

"I just- I don't wanna be here anymore." Peter whimpers, a tear falling from his eye, and Happy wraps his arm around Peters shoulders.

"Here as in the tower?" Peter nods.

"How come?" Happy leads Peter over to the usual car he picks Peter up in and opens the door for him. Peter gets in the passenger side but doesn't reply, and when Happy gets in he starts driving and it’s not the route he takes to get to Peter and Mays apartment. Peter is about to ask where they’re going when Happy pulls into a Burger King and orders 2 cheeseburgers. Peter smiles slightly as a thank you. They park up to eat and when they finish eating, rather than turning on the engine and driving, Happy turns to Peter.

"So why don’t you wanna be at the tower?" He asks and he looks so worried and concerned and another tear rolls down Peters cheek. He quickly wipes it away.

"He doesn't want me there."

"Of course he does, kid." Peter shakes his head.

"He- I was gone for 5 years, Happy. He replaced me. He has a kid now, and he doesn't need me there anymore." Peter starts crying, like proper crying, and Happy frowns, reaching out to squeeze Peters shoulder.

"He would never replace you Peter."

"I saw- when I was there the other day I saw him with- Pepper and that little girl and that- that boy and they were a family and he doesn't- want me there. I'd just get in the way." Peter hiccoughs and Happy sighs.

"Peter has Tony told you anything?" Peter shakes his head as more tears fall down his cheeks.

"He hasn't- we spoke for like 5 minutes when- I came back and for maybe half an- hour the day after. He didn't say anything really." Happy sighs and squeezes Peters shoulder again.

"Pete the whole reason Tony saved the world was because of you. He didn't want to get involved, but then he thought about you, and he saved the world, invented time travel, all for you." Happy says and Peter shakes his head, not sure if he believes it.

"He would have told me. Why didn't he tell me?" Peter mutters, frowning, and Happy smiles sadly at him.

"I don't know, kid. But he hasn't replaced you. He could never do that. And he misses you a hell of a lot. He missed you every day of those 5 years. And it's not my place to tell you anything else, but you should let Tony explain." Happy says and Peter bites his lip but nods.

"I still-"

"I know you don't want to be there, Pete. I'm taking you home, but I'm saying if he wants to talk to you just, let him." Happy says as he starts the engine and Peter nods.

"Okay." The drive is silent, and when they pull up outside Peter's apartment Happy turns to him.

"You want picking up after school tomorrow? I promise Tony wont be in the car."

"Oh, er..." He doesn't feel like he should accept the offer, but money's been tight recently and he'd have to walk home, which in this weather isn't ideal, especially since he can't thermoregulate. Peter sighs. "Yeah, please. I can't really afford to get the train until May gets paid in a week." Peter says and Happy nods.

"Don't worry about it, kid. It'll be okay."

"Peter?" May calls out as Peter enters the flat and Peter walks over to her and falls into a hug.

"Hey. How was work?" He mumbles.

"It was okay, how was school?"

"Alright."

"What's wrong my love?"

"I saw Tony. We argued. He shouted at me. I shouted at him. Happy took me for a cheeseburger and then brought me home. He said Tony didn't replace me, that he did everything, brought everyone back, for me." Peter says and he's crying again and May sighs, running her hand through his hair and pulling out of the hug to look Peter in the eye.

"And do you believe him?" Peter sighs.

"I- I don't know. I want to. But... Tony still never mentioned that boy to me. He never said anything. He never really told me what happened. He could have said something. It's been a month and a half." 

“I know. And I know it’s hard for you.”

“May if that girl was his daughter then he doesn’t care enough to even tell me he had a kid.” Peter chokes and May wipes the tears from his cheeks. Even as Peter said it he feels guilty. Tony's probably been busy, what with Stark Industries and his family and the avengers and Peter's sure the press have been all over him and SHIELD are talking to him about everything and Peter is probably the least of his worries, why would Tony bother thinking about how Peter is when he has so much more important stuff to think about.

“I’m sure he had his reasons. He best have good reasons or I’m gonna kick his ass for hurting my baby.” May says, pulling Peter back into a hug, and Peter sinks into the embrace, crying into Mays shoulder.

"I can't believe you kidnapped him." Rhodey says, disappointed. It's the first time they've seen Tony since Peter left, since he went to his lab immediately after, and they haven't spoken to him about what happened.

"What was I supposed to do? And I didn't kidnap him!"

"Tone you made your suit go and get him against his will, that's kidnap." Bruce says and Tony sighs.

"Well I needed to talk to the little fucker." Tony says, sighing.

"Yeah but he doesn't want to talk to you." Happy says as he enters the room, having just returned from taking Peter home. Everyone stops and turns to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Tony sounds hurt and he has a pained look on his face and Happy hates to be the one to say this but he knows Tony needs to know.

"This should really come from him."

"Happy?" Tony pleads and Happy sighs, glancing at the others who are listening intently before turning back to Tony.

"He died, Tony. He was gone for 5 years, and when he came back you kind of didn't tell him anything or talk to him at all. He had to catch up with 5 years, everything had changed and he had to try and catch up, and you didn't even tell him you have a kid. He doesn't even know you got married. Tony he thinks you don't want him here anymore. That's why he shouted at you. He thinks you replaced him. You hurt him."

"I could never replace him."

"I know that, Tony. But you have to look at it from his point of view. He finally comes back and it's been 5 years but for him it was seconds. Everything has changed gradually but for him it was immediate. He came here to see you, cause he still sees you how he did back then and he figured that wouldn't change, even after 5 years, cause for him it hasn't. And he walks in and sees you with a kid his age he's never even heard of and a girl he wasn't told about. He thinks you moved on Tony, and he didn't have 5 years to grieve like you did. I know he's strong, and brave, and Spider-Man, but he's still just a kid, Tony, one that lost his parent's and his uncle and now he thinks he's lost you. He's a kid, and he's scared and confused." Happy says before sighing and shaking his head, turning around and walking back out of the room.

Tony feels like absolute shit. He never even considered the fact that Peter didn't know Harley and Morgan. He told them both about him so much and they know him so well without even knowing him that he forgot he'd never told Peter about them. I mean he spoke about Peter so much to Morgan that she calls him her brother and Harley saw pictures of him and heard about him so much that he is practically obsessed with him.

"Fuck." Tony mutters before leaving the room, not wanting everyone to see the tears in his eyes. He goes to Peters room, still exactly the same as the last time Peter was in here, and lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling that Peter had decorated with stars and constellations by installing tiny little lights in the ceiling that map them out. He turns his head to the left and sees the picture on the bedside table that Peter had put there. It's a picture of Peter and Tony relaxing on the sofa after a long day in the lab. They're both covered in dry grease and sweat and they're filthy but they're grinning at the phone that Peter is using to take the picture. Tony feels his eyes well up with tears at the thought that he's well and truly fucked up with Peter and he takes a shaky breath in before staring at the picture until he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter is sat up in bed reading. It's half 7, 2 days after he last saw Tony, and May was called in to work so he figures going to bed super early isn't a big deal. He's reading a physics book, and when he hears the front door open he frowns.

"May?" He calls out. His senses aren't going overboard so it's not an intruder. He gets no reply and frowns, turning back to his book. Maybe she left something here and came back for it. Peter thinks nothing of it; this happens a lot, one of them forgetting something and having to rush back but not really having time to reply or not hearing the other person before they're gone again.

Tony enters the apartment and frowns when it's empty. He hears Peter call from his room and breathes a sigh of relief at the fact he's here. He walks down the hall and peers into the boys room through the crack in the door. Peter is sat in the corner on his bed, leaning against the headboard and the wall, his knees brought up to his chest with his book wedged in between his legs and stomach. He's as small as he can possibly be, and it makes him look so young. Tony's heart aches. He knocks quietly on the door and holds his breath when Peter looks over. The second he sees Tony his eyes widen slightly and his grip on the book tightens. Tony takes a deep breath before pushing the door open further.

"Can I come in?"

"You're going to anyway." Peter mutters and Tony frowns, staying in the doorway.

"Only if you say I can." He promises and Peter presses his lips together before closing his book with a shaky breath in.

"Okay." He remembers what Happy said in the car and decides to trust him. Tony looks surprised, but he walks in and sits in Peter's desk chair, seeming a lot more nervous that Peter has ever seen him.

"I've got some explaining to do, Pete." Peter doesn't say anything, so Tony continues. "Firstly I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted or replaced. Pete I could and would never replace you." Peter's eyes fill with tears and he swallows thickly.

"That boy, the one you saw me with, that's Harley. He- I met him 8 or 9 years ago, he helped me out with something, and I've been looking out for him since. The girl- she's my daughter, Morgan. Pete she- I told her all about you. I told them both all about you. Morgan loves you so much already. She's constantly talking about her big brother and how she can't wait to meet you." Tony says and a tear falls down Peter's cheek. Tony quickly moves from the desk chair to Peters bed, sitting next to him but facing him, and he wipes the tear away.

"I missed you every single day you were gone, kid. And I know I never really told you this but you're my kid, Pete, and I love you. You're the reason I knew I could be a dad to Morgan, the reason I wasn't as scared as I used to be that I'd become my father. I know I should have told you sooner, I mean you've been back for a month and a half, but I was just so glad you were back and I- I have no excuse for why I didn't talk to you, Pete, and I know I should have done, well, anything, cause it wasn't fair to you." Tony's hand is still on Peters cheek, and tears are falling freely from Peter's eyes. Peter glance falls down at the arc reactor, and he knows why Tony didn't want to talk to him.

"I let you down." He says, not giving Tony time to reply as he starts explaining. "You said- when I screwed up with the ferry, you said you wanted me to be better. You said if I died that was on you. And I tried to fix it and help, but I screwed up and let you down. And I tried to fight the snap, I tried so hard, and it hurt. It hurt so much but I still tried to fight it because I didn't want you to blame yourself. It felt like every part of me was on fire and I was being ripped apart and it was so- It hurt and I was scared. I was so scared and I couldn't stop it and then you- I let you down. And then I came back, and I was so confused and I was scared again but I saw you and knew everything would be okay cause you were there, and then you snapped and I thought you were gonna die and I was right back to being scared because I didn’t want to lose you, I already lost dad and uncle Ben, but you were okay and I thought now everything was over it would be fine. But I'm still scared all the time. I have nightmares, and I wake up and I feel my body burning and ripping apart and I have panic attacks nearly every morning and sometimes I wake up screaming because I think it's happening again and I've let you down again." Peter is choking on sobs and shaking and Tony feels his heart break because he doesn't want Peter to think that, and he never knew about the affect it all had on him, he didn't know it was this bad. He pulls Peter into the tightest hug he can without hurting Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me this, kiddo?" He whispers and Peter shrugs.

"Didn't want to worry you."

"I'm so so so sorry you went through what you did, and I'm so damn sorry I've been so distant from you, and I hate that I shouted at you and made you cry and made you feel unwanted, but you have never and could never let me down, and you should never worry about worrying me. I'm so proud of everything you've done, and I love you so much son." Tony says, his face in Peter's curls, and Peter chokes on another sob as he buries himself deeper in Tony's chest.

"I love you too, dad." He whimpers and Tony's arms wrap further around him, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." Peter murmurs and Tony holds him tighter.

"Pete you have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved to be shouted at."

"No you didn't. You were busy, and you have more important things to do than come talk to me."

"I wasn't busy enough to have an excuse, kid."

"You blame yourself for everything, even the things you can't control." Peter says, and Tony pulls out of the hug to look him in the eye.

"So do you."

"Like father like son." Peter mutters and Tony smiles.

"Yeah."

"I am sorry though. Cause I know for those 5 years you would have been blaming yourself. And it wasn't your fault."

"I could have done more, Pete." Peter shakes his head adamantly, and Tony's heart clenches because he _looks so young_.

"No. You did everything you could. You need to stop blaming yourself now, dad. It's okay." Tony smiles slightly as Peter pulls him into a hug.

"Okay, kid." He says, pressing a kiss against the top of Peters head.

"I bet Harley isn't so keen on meeting me now." Peter mutters and Tony breathes out a laugh.

"He's still super excited to meet you. And I need to introduce you to your little sister." Tony says and Peter smiles.

"What's she like?" He asks, his face still pressed into Tony's chest and Tony's hand in his hair.

"She's just like you. Super smart, super adorable, and super into star wars." Tony says and Peter pulls out of the hug, grinning.

"Really?" Tony nods.

"I used to- I watched it a lot over the last 5 years. It reminded me of you I guess, which is probaby why I cried every time I watched it. But I would watch it with Morgan. I think she wanted to feel close to you. She made me buy her a load of star wars lego. I'm not sure she understands anything about Star Wars though, but she knows you loved it." Peter smiles and wipes his eyes with his sleeve covered hand.

"What else did I miss?"

"Pepper and I got married. It was small, only us and Happy and Rhodey. It didn't feel right, with you not being there stood with me. I told Pepper we could have a proper wedding when I got you back. She agreed." Tony says and Peter smiles slightly.

"Thank you."

"I'm not getting properly married without you, Pete."

"Not for waiting for the wedding. For bringing me back."

"I wasn't gonna let you stay gone, kid." Tony says, his eyes watering as he places his hand on Peters cheek again.

"I missed you so much you know."

"I know."

"Good. Now how about you come over tomorrow and we'll spend all day in the lab? DUM-E missed you too." Peter smiles. He missed lab days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there was a looooot of controversy and drama over the last part, hopefully this clears a lot up and helps you all understand what I was aiming for with this?? Maybe not but hopefully?
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this part, and thank you so much for the comments on the last part <3


	7. Chapter 7

"So I spoke to Tony." Peter says and Ned looks at him with wide eyes. Even MJ lowers her book to pay attention.

"What happened?" Ned asks. They're sat in the hall waiting for the last few decathlon members to get there so they can practice.

"He came round to mine, and he asked if we could talk and Happy told me the other day to let him explain so I did and he told me everything and I told him everything and I cried and he cried and he said the girl I saw him with is his daughter, Morgan, and he said she's my little sister and she's just like me and then I cried more and I'm going to the tower after school and we're gonna work in the lab and I'm gonna meet Morgan and I don't know, he apologised a lot and I apologised a lot and it was- It was a lot." Peter says.

"If he does anything like that again I'll kill him." MJ says and Peter chuckles, appreciating the fact that she's supporting him, despite them all knowing she couldn't and /probably/ wouldn't try and kill any of the avengers.

"Thanks, MJ."

"So you're gonna meet the guy tomorrow too?" Ned asks.

"I guess so, oh, Harley. His name's Harley. Although he witnessed the whole shouting match at the tower so I'm fairly certain he probably already thinks I'm a dickhead."

"Well he wouldn't be wrong." Peter shoots MJ a glare just as Betty and Abe arrive. MJ just chuckles before starting practice.

"You want us to come with you?" Ned asks, glancing at the black car waiting outside the school that they're walking towards.

"No. It's gonna be awkward as it is." Peter sighs.

"Good luck."

"Let us know what happens." Peter nods.

"I'll see you later." Peter climbs into the car and throws Happy a nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it kid."

"Easy for you to say." Peter mutters and Happy rolls his eyes.

"You know Morgans been bouncing off the walls ever since Tony came back from your apartment the other day. She can't wait to meet her big brother." Happy says and Peter smiles, but Happy can still see a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Still doesn't change the fact that last time I was here the avengers, whom I barely know except for Bruce and Rhodey, witnessed a shouting match between me and Tony." Peter says as they enter the lift.

"I'm fairly certain they don't care. Matter of fact I think they we're all on your side when it came to him practically kidnapping you." Happy says with a chuckle as the lift doors open.

"Well that's because I had a good point." Peter says and Happy rolls his eyes, walking with Peter over to where the avengers are sat. He didn't need to bring Peter up here personally, Peter knows his way around every inch of this tower, but he knows Peter appreciates the support.

"I'm agreeing with you, kid." Happy says lightly and Peter rolls his eyes as he walks over and gets a glass of water from the kitchen area. The avengers are sat watching, and Peter smiles when he see's Rhodey and Bruce.

"Hey Peter, how was school?" Rhodey says and Peter shrugs.

"Alright. I mean I had to climb a rope in PE which was so stupid but somehow that benefits our education or something so..."

"But you can literally climb walls." Bruce says and Peter nods, taking a sip of his water.

"Well yeah, but I can't tell anyone that so I can't." Peter says.

"Okay kid I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you later." Happy says just as the lift opens and Tony walks in.

"See you later Happy."

"Hey kid, lets get going." Tony says and Peter nods, following Tony to the lab.

The door opens and Peter realises that his work station and everything he used to use is still in exactly the same place, the math on the whiteboard is still there, probably dried so much he will have to scrub it clean, and the random tools and bits of metal he was using are all left out. Nothing has changed.

"It's exactly the same." Peter says quietly and Tony nods.

"I knew you'd be back."

Peter feels awkward for all of 2 seconds before they easily fall back into their old routine, working separately in the same space but somehow knowing if the other needs anything. After 2 hours of working Peter is sat at his work bench, a few kimoyo beads that Shuri gave him on the table in front of him, and he's fiddling with one of his web shooters, wondering if he can combine the bead technology into them. He's vaguely aware of the door opening and Tony talking.

"Hey, what you doing in here? Aren't you meant to be out?" Tony asks and Peter's slightly curious as to who he's talking to but he's so engrossed in the technology he's holding that he only just registers someone reply.

"I left my jacket in here."

"Okay well since you're here," Tony knows Harley didn't leave a jacket here, he just wants to meet Peter.

"Pete?" Tony calls and Peter lifts his head slightly but doesn't take his eyes off of the shooter.

"Hmm?" He's immersed in science, and Tony knows it's hard to snap him out of his focus.

"Kid?" Tony asks again and Peter nods slowly.

"I'm listening." Peters gaze flicks to the hologram in front of him and he moves a few things around.

"I need you to do more than listen." Tony chuckles and Peter nods, moving a few more things around, his hands moving rapidly.

"Okay, yeah, sorry, I'm just- ow- trying to combine the kimoyo tech with my suit and hopefully add a kimoyo bead with- shit- with my shooters cause I know I haven't used it since the whole dying thing but me and Shuri thought it would be cool if they were a bead rather than the wrist strap things which it will be once I figure out-"

"Pete?" Tony says, trying to stop the rambling. Harley is looking at Peter like he's the best thing in the world, like he's practically drooling, and if they don't meet soon Tony fears Harley might pass out.

"Sorry, I know, just- one second- YES!" He grins before turning to Tony.

"So what- oh." Peter notices the teenage boy immediately. Harley is watching him with a strange, almost soft, expression. His hair looks fluffy but styled and his eyes are so bright and- Oh, Tony's talking.

"Kid this is Harley, Harley this is Peter." Peter walks over and smiles slightly.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry you witnessed the outburst the other day you must think I'm an asshole." Harley is silent as he stares at amazing brown eyes, and Tony smirks before shoving his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, hi, hello, it's okay honestly don't worry, it's- it's nice to meet you too." Harley says and he takes a deep breath because could he sound any more stupid? Tony seems to find it hilarious because he starts laughing. Harley shoots him a glare and Tony wipes his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, Harley this is my son Peter, but you already know that, and Peter this is Harley, he leant me his potato gun." Harley blushes like mad and Peter smiles brightly, Harley looks adorable when he's blushing.

"Can you not?!" Harley mutters before turning to Peter. "I'll- I'll see you around." And in seconds he's disappeared through the door. Peter looks after him in mild shock.

"That was weird right? I've not gone lab crazy?" Peter asks and Tony chuckles again.

"You made him all flustered, Pete. I've not seen him like that before, bless him." Peter frowns for a second before blushing.

"Oh... OH!" He says in realisation, eyes going wide, and Tony smiles at him.

"Anyway, you wanna meet your little sister?" Peter nods so hard Tony swears he heard his neck snap and Tony grins, wrapping his arm around Peters shoulders and leading him out of the lab. They need a break anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morgan?" Tony calls as he enters the pent house, followed by Peter.

"Yeah?" Peter hears a young voice coming from somewhere to the right, where the bedrooms are. Peter wonders if his bedroom is the same as it used to be. Does he even still have a room?

"Come here a sec, I have someone that want's to meet you." Tony says with a small smile and Peter bites his lip as he hears footsteps before he comes face to face with the most adorable little girl. She looks from Tony to him before grinning.

"PETER!" She shouts, running over and grabbing Peter in a hug. Peter glances at Tony, who nods, before crouching down and hugging Morgan properly.

"Daddy told me about you every day." She whispers as if it's a huge secret, and Peter smiles.

"It's good to finally meet you, Morgan."

"It's good to meet you too!"

"Morgan, you know, Peter is your big brother?" Tony says and Morgan nods against Peters shoulder.

"Obviously! He's the best big brother." She says and Peter gets an intense feeling of loss that he wasn't expecting but it's overwhelming and it's painful and he lets go of Morgan and stands up, stumbling backwards until he's leaning against the wall.

"Pete you okay?" Peter shakes his head and tries to steady his breathing.

"Morgan why don't you go play for a minute while I help Pete?" Tony says and Morgan nods and disappears down the hall, not before Peter sees the worry on here face, and Tony walks over and pulls Peter into his chest.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Peter can't keep it together any longer. Tears start falling rapidly and he chokes on his sobs.

"I should have been there when you found out. I should have been there when she was born, waiting in the waiting room. I should have been one of the first people to see her. I should have been there on her first birthday, and every birthday since. I should have been the one to teach her what star wars is and teach her words she shouldn't know and teach her pranks and- and I missed it all and I'm the worst big brother ever." Peter starts of quiet but he gets louder until he's sobbing the last few words loudly into Tony's shoulder. Tony didn't see that coming, but it breaks his heart.

"I wish you were there for all of that too. But Peter it wasn't like you chose not to be there. And you've got so much more big-brothering to do! You can still teach her about Star Wars and pranking- although I'd rather you didn't team up against me- and you can still be there on her first day at school and god when she's a teenager I'm gonna need your help more than ever cause god help me if she starts dating oh god." Peter chuckles and Tony smiles, pulling away slightly and wiping the tears from Peters cheeks.

"I know it's shit that you missed so much, but you were there for everything, kid. She always knew about you, and she always knew that you would have loved to have been there." Peter nods and Tony smiles.

"Good, now come on, you can give Morgan a proper Star Wars education cause I tried but I know nothing about it."

Peter and Morgan sit on the sofa watching star wars for hours, until Tony forces them to stop and have dinner.

"Okay, dinner time!" He announces, turning off the tv, and Peter and Morgan turn to him.

"But dad!" They whine in sync and Tony can't help but grin. The past 5 years, all he's wanted was for his kids to be together, and watching them as they sit next to each other on the sofa, Peters arm around Morgan, her buried into his side as he explains the films, Tony finally feels complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is literally falling apart right now like so much shit is happening so I’m just gonna update all of the fics I’m in the middle of you’re welcome


	9. Chapter 9

It's 2 weeks after Peter and Tony made up. 2 months since Peter came back. Peter has been working in the lab for 4 hours. Morgan came down with him and is currently sat on a swing right next to the work bench that Peter made with his webs and she's trying to read one of Peters textbooks, asking him questions which he answers gladly. AC/DC is playing through the speakers in the room, loud but not loud enough to damage Morgan’s ears or mess with Peters senses. Tony enters the lab, Harley in tow, and pauses in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt his kids. Harley stops too, the most amazed look of awe on his face as he looks at Peter.

“Petey what’s this mean?” Morgan asks and Peter jumps over the table in between them and looks over her shoulder at the thing she’s pointing at.

“Okay so that’s the theory of relativity. It basically states that the laws of physics are the same for all non-accelerating observers.”

“What do you mean?” Morgan asks as Peter walks back over to the suit he was working on. This one is Rhodeys and he’s been improving it for him.

“So like the speed of light in a vacuum is the same no matter what.” He says before adding “flat head please Morg.” Morgan reaches onto the small table in front of her, her eyes still on the book, and flings the screwdriver in Peters general direction. He catches it without looking and goes back to working on the suit. Harley is sure he’s in love with him. Tony smirks at Harley before walking over to them, careful not to disrupt them.

"What's a law again?"

"A law is a rule."

"Okay... non acca- accela-"

"Accelerating? Non accelerating means not moving." Morgan nods slowly.

“Whose Stephen Hawking again?” Morgan asks.

“One of the greatest scientists of all time.” Peter says and this is when Tony speaks up.

“Besides who?” He asks and Peter knew he was there so he doesn’t jump but Morgan does a little bit. Peter knows what Tony wants him to say but he refuses to give him what he wants.

“Well obviously Einstein, Newton, Galileo, Darwin was a good one, can't forget Marie Curie, what a legend, Pasteur was a classic. Oh and obviously how can I forget Schrödinger!” Peter says with a grin, still focused on his work, and Morgan laughs when she sees her dad glare at the back of Peters head.

“Petey you forgot the most important one!” She says and Peter looks over at her.

“Oh yeah?” Morgan nods and Peter grins.

“Of course!” Peter shoots Morgan a wink and she nods again.

“Dr Banner!” They say at the same time and Tony glares at Peter again.

“Enough now!” He pouts and Peter chuckles.

“C’mon dad, she’s learning!” Peter turns with a cheeky grin and when Harley sees that smile on his face he all but dies. Peter notices Harley and he smiles in greeting. Ever since he met him he’s noticed that Harley’s heart rate speeds up around him.

“I would like to know where I rank on that list, considering I invented time travel!” Tony says and Peter chuckles.

“Well you’re on a different list. You’re on the best dad list. And I reckon you rank first. What’d you think Morgan?” Morgan hops down from the swing and runs over to Tony.

“Number one!” She grins and Tony picks her up and grins.

“Good. Now Pete Rhodey wants to know about his suit and Bucky wants to ask you something.”

“Well Bucky can do one but Uncle Rhodeys suit is almost finished.” Tony sighs.

“Pete.”

“What? You said I wasn’t allowed to kill them, you didn’t say anything about calling him a dickhead and throwing him out the window.” Peter mutters as he walks out of the lab with Tony, Morgan and Harley.

“That would be killing him.”

“Actually technically the fall would kill him, not me.” Peter says and when Harley chuckles Peter shoots him a smile.

"I think the law would blame the one that threw him."

"Well it would be gravity's fault though, dad."

"Gravity is a force that keeps us on the ground." Morgan says, glancing at Peter to make sure she's right. Peter nods with a grin.

"Good girl."

"Pete, how's the suit?" Rhodey asks as they enter the living room.

"Almost done. Fixed the damage to the arm and improved the speed. You can now put it on and take it off faster." Peter says and Rhodey smiles.

"Awesome, thanks kiddo."

"No worries Uncle Rhodey." Peter says, grabbing his book from the kitchen table and collapsing on the sofa next to him.

"Peter?" Bucky asks and Peter glances up from his book.

"Barnes."

"May I have a word?" He asks and Peter glances at Tony, who gives him a look telling him not to be rude. Peter actually doesn't have a problem with Bucky, sure he tried to kill his dad but he was mind controlled at the time so Peter can't blame him. It's Steve he doesn't like.

"Sure." Peter says, standing up and following Bucky out of the room.

"What's up?" Peter asks when they stop walking just outside the room and Bucky looks at him.

"I know you don't like me, but I was wondering if you would work on my arm." Bucky says, flexing his metal hand. Peter glances at it to see it's getting stiff. He holds his book against the wall, keeping it there with some web, before taking Bucky's metal hand in his. He looks at the finger joints before holding Buckys hand.

"Squeeze my hand." Peter says, wanting to see how strong the joints are and if they move with ease. Bucky gives him an unsure look.

"Really?"

"I'm enhanced, Barnes. I'll be fine." Bucky hesitates again before squeezing and Peter frowns, it's not as smooth as it should be. Peter lets go of his hand before grabbing his book off the wall.

"Come with me." Peter walks back into the living area and hops up onto the breakfast bar, Bucky sitting on the stool next to the one Peter is using as a foot rest. Peter shoots a web at his backpack and yanks on it, the bag narrowly avoiding Bruce as he walks into the room, muttering a "Christ, kid!" with a small smile and a roll of his eyes as he walks over to the sofa and sits down.

"Pete how many times do I have to tell you not to do that." Tony scolds as Peter grabs his notebook and a pencil.

"Sorry." Peter mumbles and he starts to sketch, not sounding at all sorry. Bucky sits with his metal arm on the counter next to Peter.

"Can you take it off please?" Peter asks and Bucky slips the arm off and hands it to him. Peter looks at the arm before adjusting his sketch, noting down the approximate weight to see if he can make it lighter. He draws for maybe 10 minutes, Bucky sat next to him, watching him work. Tony is watching both of them nervously, as if Peter is going to beat Bucky up any second. Harley is sat on the sofa next to Tony and he's trying not to stare but he keeps sparing glances over at Peter and watching him work silently. Peter bites his lip or sticks his tongue out slightly when he's focused and he frowns intently and his hand zooms across the page and Harley is captivated.

"Okay." Peter breathes, sitting up straight and looking at his notebook once more before looking at Bucky's arm, which is now attached to his body again, then turning his gaze to meet Buckys.

"Give me an hour. Maybe two." Peter says before hopping off the counter and making his way down to his and Tony's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've only got one more chapter written so it might take me a while to update the next chapter but I'm hoping I can write more soon <3


	10. Chapter 10

"Barnes." Peter says as he enters the common room after working the the lab for an hour and a half. Bucky is sat on the sofa with Steve, Clint and Bruce. Morgan and Harley are sat at the kitchen table. Everyone looks up when Peter walks in.

"Whoa." Bucky mutters, standing up when Peter gets to him.

"It should fit better than that one." Peter says and Bucky takes off his arm. Peter helps him attach it and Bucky looks between the arm and Peter in wonderment.

"It's like my actual arm!" He exclaims and Peter nods.

"Used a different material. Stronger than the last one and I made it the same weight as your actual arm so it feels less like a prosthetic. Obviously I kinda had to guess though cause I don't know how much your arm weighs." Bucky flexes the hand and twists his wrist, Peter watching him to make sure it works okay.

"Fucking hell, kid. Thank you. It's so much better than the last one." Peter smiles slightly.

"It does everything the last one did, plus it lights up." Peter reaches out and slides a piece of the arm to reveal a tiny secret panel in the forearm with a few buttons in it. It's hidden so well it's pretty much impossible to see unless you know it's there. He presses the one on the far left and the arm lights up from under the metal, allowing a blue light to glow through the gaps in the metal.

"Why does it need to light up?" Steve asks and Peter glances at him before looking back at Bucky.

"Well mainly because if anything ever goes wrong and someone for some reason wants to try and torture you then one of the most common types of torture is sensory deprivation torture. This means you'll always have some light to keep you grounded so it wont work. Ideally. Obviously they wont know about it so they'll assume the torture is working. Also though, I mean, it's just cool isn't it."

"That's a great idea. What do these other buttons do?"

"This one, if pressed 3 times in quick succession, sends an alert to Friday, similar reason as the lights. Three times because then if you accidentally press it once you wont summon the cavalry. This one sends a signal to your brain, when you press the button it makes it so you physically can't hear your trigger words. Only your brain though or the captors will know. I think I got all of the words, I'll have to double check with dad. Basically you don't need it all the time like when you're here, so you can leave it off. But, again, if you're ever captured you can press the button and avoid going all psycho. This panel is essentially a fail-safe." Peter explains and Bucky is looking at him with the most awe-filled expression.

"And you're sure this last button is going to work?"

"One hundred percent certain. But again, I need to make sure I got all the trigger words."

"Thank you." Bucky smiles sincerely and Peter shrugs.

"No worries." Peter says before he sits down on the armchair in the corner, continuing the book he was reading earlier, and he glances at Bucky every so often to see him admiring his new arm.

"Petey?" Morgan asks, walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Morg?" Peter asks, keeping his eyes on the book.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" She asks and Peter looks at her, his eyes softening when he looks at his little sister.

"Yeah okay." Peter stands up, leaving his book on the coffee table, and picks up Morgan, holding her on his hip with one arm.

"Swing?" She asks and Peter grins. He shoots a web at the ceiling near the door and grabs on, swinging across the room and landing near the door.

"Don't tell dad." Peter grins as he puts Morgan down. They make their way to the penthouse living room, where Harley is sat at the table, drawing something. Peter hears his heart rate speed up when he looks up and sees Peter enter the room.

"Hey Harley we're watching Harry Potter, wanna join?" Peter asks, sitting on the sofa, and a blush dusts over Harley's cheeks as he nods, walking over and sitting in the opposite corner of the sofa to Peter. Morgan sits right next to Peter and buries herself in his side. Harley finds it hard to focus on the film when Peter is sat curled up with Morgan looking so damn adorable with his hair doing that curly messy thing and shit he's looking over again better look back at the screen.

Harley walks into the lab to see Peter sitting at one of the lab tables, tools covering the surface in front of him as he works on a suit. Peter kind of went MIA after the movie earlier and Harley wants to get to know him a bit more.

"Hey." Peter says without looking up, and Harley raises an eyebrow. He has headphones on so Harley was sure he couldn't hear him.

"How-"

"Sensed someone, no one apart from me, you, Tony, and Bruce have access to this lab, and you're- different to them." Peter says, finally looking up from the piece of armour he was unscrewing.

"What do you mean?" Harley walks over and sits on the stool next to him. Peter shrugs one shoulder.

"Bruce is always quiet when he comes in if someone else is in here, cause he doesn't wanna pull us out of our work, but he'd've walk straight over to his bench. Tony would've walk straight over to me to see what I was working on. You didn't do either of those things. Also you just, feel different. Spider sense, I guess, I don't know how to explain it. Just- different." Peter trails off, a pink blush dusting his cheeks as he turns back to the suit Harley can now see is the war machine suit.

"What're you doing?"

"Finishing up uncle Rhodey's suit. You, er, can help if you want?" Peter says, sounding nervous as he looks back down at the suit. Harley smiles slightly.

"Yeah. I'd- I'd like that."

"Great! Okay well I'm just making the repulsors stronger and then I'm gonna reinforce the legs so they're able to take more force cause uncle Rhodeys legs are still not great." They get to work quietly, Harley just doing what Peter tells him to, but they're talking and Harley is getting to watch Peter work so he's not complaining at all.

"So, why do you hate Barnes?" Harley asks and Peter glances at him before looking back at the wire he's attaching.

"I don't hate him. I mean, he killed Tony's parents and tried to kill Tony, so I don't like him on principle, but he was brainwashed at the time so I can't blame him. I hate Steve. Hate him with everything I am." Peter says before sighing. "I guess it's worse, cause for me that was only 2 years ago." Peters voice is quiet and Harley doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, you know." He mentally slaps himself because Christ Harley could you sound any more stupid.

"What for?" Peter asks, going back to connecting tiny wires.

"Tony told us what happened. Like, everything. It never occurred to any of us that not only would you have known what was about to happen but you would have tried to resist." Harley sounds unsure, and Peter puts down the screwdriver.

"It was the worst thing I've ever felt. Worse than being shot, worse than nearly drowning, worse than having a building collapse on me. It was terrifying, and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it, despite how much I tried. It hurt. It was so damn painful. But all I could think about was the look on Tony's face and how I knew he would blame himself and how I was letting him down. So I fought it. I kept fighting it and it was so painful and it hurt so much that I gave up fighting, but my body was still- my body was constantly trying to heal itself, even after I gave up, so I had to wait- I had to wait until my body realised it wouldn't be able to fight it. It hurt so bad and I couldn't do anything other than wait." There are tears streaming down his cheeks, and Harley wants to help but he's frozen in place. At this point, however, Tony walks into the lab, and the second he sees Peter he walks over and wraps his arms around him. It looks like Peter doesn't even register that someone else is in the room. He just sits on the stool, staring at the wires but not seeing them.

"And then I came back and I was so confused cause I'd only been gone for a minute but Tony definitely looked older, and there were a lot more people that I didn't recognise, and then I almost died again and I refused to let Tony down again, and then I came back here, and shit hit the fan all over again cause everyone had lived 5 years and everyone was older and everything was different and we didn't have our apartment and May was confused too but she was alone when it happened and that hurt me too cause I wasn't there with her, and then you were here and suddenly I had a sister and it didn't hurt as much as when I got snapped but it still really fucking hurt-" Peter cuts himself off with a sob and Tony finally pulls him into his chest. Peter didn't want to break down in front of Harley again, and he's so mad at himself for being such a mess, but finally getting this off his chest was like opening a floodgate. The water is rushing through and now Peter is drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't got any other chapters finished yet after this one so I don't know when I'll update next but I'm gonna work on it and try and finish the next chapter today or tomorrow!
> 
> If you have any ideas for this fic let me know :)


	11. Chapter 11

Peter rushes to his room after his breakdown, and he knows he needs to get away from the tower for a bit, so he goes to Ned's. He walks to Ned's, and instead of crawling in through his window like he used to he knocks on his door.

"Peter! How are you?!" Ned's mum smiles as she lets him in, and Peter forces a smile.

"I'm good thank you Mrs Leeds. Is Ned here?"

"He's in his room love, go on up."

"Ned?" Peter calls as he knocks on the door, his voice cracking because of how tired and emotionally drained he is.

"Peter?" Ned asks as he opens the door, immediately pulling Peter into the room and over to his bed. They sit side by side and Ned studies Peter for a second.

"What happened?"

"I had a full blown breakdown in front of Harley." Ned frowns.

"Harley? Oh that guy that was with Mr Stark?" Peter nods.

"He came to the lab and started talking to me and then I was talking and I didn't stop and then I had a breakdown." He mutters, collapsing back against the bed, grabbing a pillow, and pressing it into his face.

"Like... a full on breakdown?" Peter nods.

"I'm sure he didn't mind." Peter moves the pillow to glare incredulously at him and Ned rolls his eyes.

"What did he want anyway? You never told me how it went when you first met him." Peter involuntarily blushes.

"He er... It was- fine."

"Peter?"

"He was stuttering a lot and avoiding looking at me and I was confused but I figured cause he saw me and Tony arguing he felt awkward but... Tony said he was flustered, and, like-" Peter trails off, glancing up at Ned before his gaze returns to the ceiling. "He's really cute. But he's also super hot. How can a person be both? I don't get it!" Peter sighs before pressing the pillow into his face again.

"Wow you're screwed." Ned says and Peter huffs.

"I know! He's just- I mean- I've had like 12 breakdowns in front of him."

"And yet he hasn't run away screaming."

"Ned!" Peter whines sitting up with a huff.

"I'm just saying, maybe he's crazy or something."

"He's not crazy, Ned."

"He must be, to stick around even after seeing you and Tony argue and after a breakdown."

"I must be crazy to shout at a multi billionaire when I'm an orphan with no money." Ned rolls his eyes.

"Peter everyone shouts at their dad sometimes." Peter huffs.

"I'd never had an argument with him before. I didn't like it." He mumbles and Ned pats his arm.

"Peter you don't like arguing with anyone."

"Not true, I'd argue with Flash all day." Ned laughs and Peter smiles. "So... do you have any actual advice?"

"Not really no, but, Peter, you know, you could try talking to him? I mean you obviously like him, and it sounds like he likes you too."

"Ned I can't just talk to him! That's like saying you should go and paint over the Mona Lisa." Ned chuckles.

"He's a person, Peter."

"An attractive person, Ned." Ned laughs again and Peter can't help but join in. This is all very '12 year old girl at a sleepover' and they're not used to it. Peter stays with Ned for an hour or two more before deciding he should go.

He doesn't feel like going back to the tower, and when he leaves he's about to go in the direction of his apartment, but it occurs to him that he's closer to the tower, and it's getting late and it's also getting very dark, so with a sigh he starts walking in the direction of the tower. Peter doesn't have his suit on, he doesn't have his web shooters on, he doesn't have the wristband he made with Tony on that has backup shooters and a panic button in; he's completely unarmed. This coupled with the fact that it's dark and late means Peter is on high alert the whole way to the tower which is how he notices the man in a hoodie walking 20 feet behind him that had been following him for a while. Peter tries to take a few random roads to try and get rid of the man following him, but when he's a few blocks away from the tower he realises he's still behind him and he's steadily getting closer to him, and Peter's heart is racing with nerves and he's only 5 blocks away from the tower but the man is only 10 feet behind him now and Peter takes off in a sprint, running as fast as he can back to the tower. When he finally gets to the tower he slips into the front door and enters the nearest elevator, leaning against the wall and breathing heavy, knowing he's safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!!! I lost motivation but I think I've got good ideas for it so fingers crossed <3
> 
> Also for some reason the notes on this fic are all over the gaff so idk what's going on there but I can't fix it so sorry bout that <3


	12. Chapter 12

Peter doesn't mention the man to anyone. He tries to pretend it didn't happen, pretend he's okay and he's not completely freaked out. Once he's calmed his breathing he enters the common area in search of his physics notebook, intending on trying to work to take his mind off it. If the man knows who he is somehow then his secret identity is no longer secret and who knows how many people know. On the other hand if he doesn't know about spider-man then he's just a bad guy that tried to do who knows what to Peter, and will probably do the same to other people Peter's age. In which case Peter should probably do something about it. But he still can't put his suit on without freaking out. Peter is frowning deeply, trying to figure out who the man is and wondering which of the scenarios is the worst, when a hand on his shoulder makes him jump and spin around, one hand raising in a fist and the other gripping his notebook to his chest; When he sees Tony and relaxes slightly.

"Pete? You okay kid?" Tony asks, shocked at Peter's on-guard behaviour, and Peter nods, lowering his fist and hugging his notebook to his chest with both arms.

"Where'd you go?"

"Ned's." Peter says, and Tony nods slowly.

"You sure you're okay bud?"

"I'm fine." He doesn't even convince himself, but he preys Tony doesn't ask any more questions; the avengers are listening from the sofas and Peter doesn't need any of them to find out. Tony raises an eyebrow, and Peter smiles at him slightly, slipping past him and going up to his room before he can say anything.

"Friday?" Tony asks the second Peter's gone.

"Yes, boss?"

"What's wrong with Pete?"

"Peter's heart rate was elevated when he arrived back at the tower, and he seemed breathless. It seems there was also extra activity in his hypothalamus and I can't be sure but his glucose levels in his blood stream are probably slightly higher than average." Tony turns to look at Bruce with a frown, knowing exactly what that means and worrying. The fact that Friday even mentioned checking his glucose levels means the AI is also worried.

"What does that mean?" Steve asks, looking at Tony's concerned face.

"He's scared." Bruce says and Steve frowns.

"Of what?"

"Friday why is he scared?" Tony asks.

"I do not have that information, boss."

"Ask Karen."

"Peter did not have his wristband or suit on, boss. Karen does not know either, as she was not there."

"Looks like you're gonna have to find out the old fashioned way, Tone." Rhodey says and Tony sighs.

"Friday where is he?" Rhodey rolls his eyes because he meant talk to the kid, not use Friday to spy on him.

"In his room boss."

"What's he doing?"

"I am not allowed to say." Tony raises an eyebrow and the avengers look at each other.

"I made you Friday. You have to do as I say."

"Peter has asked me not to disclose this information, boss. I am programmed to listen to him."

"What does that mean?" Clint asks.

"It means he's doing something he doesn't want me to know about."

Peter hacks into the CCTV footage from his route home, trying to see if he can figure out who the man is, but the mans hood stayed up the whole time and Peter can't see his face. Watching the footage creeps him out more though, because the man is following behind him with such ease, and to any passer by it looks like he's simply walking down the street at the same pace and Peter; purely coincidence. When Peter starts sprinting the man visibly sighs and starts walking with visible anger, and Peter can't watch this anymore. He starts searching footage from before the man followed him, trying to see where the man came from and where he goes when he gives up on Peter. However he looses the man a few blocks from Ned's and after Peter runs off he goes down an alley and Peter doesn't see him leave it, but there's also no doors within the alley. Peter groans slightly before hacking into the transport systems, cross checking every pass used at the local stations and busses against the police database. When he finds nothing of note Peter closes his laptop and sighs, falling back on his bed. He's never going to figure out who that was; there's no way.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter doesn't see the man again for a few days, and he'd like to say he completely forgot about him, wrote him off as a random opportunist who was planning on mugging Peter or something because he's small and alone. He can't say that though. The man followed him for 15 blocks, and he kept distance between them until Peter was almost back at the tower; like he knew where Peter was going, and was simply observing him until he realised he needed to act soon or he'd miss his chance. Peter thinks he can feel him watching him, or following him, when he goes to and from school, or when he goes to the coffee shop, or the sandwich shop, but when he turns to look there's no one there.

Everyone has noticed something is wrong with him. Ned notices the way Peter is always looking around when they're going to and from school, and when they're in a class Peter will constantly look out the window as if searching for someone or something, and Tony has noticed Peter doesn't listen to loud music anymore, as if he wants to be alert all the time, and the avengers have noticed he's a lot more jumpy than he usually is, if he doesn't hear someone and then suddenly they start talking he'll jump, or if someone approaches him from behind without making their presence known he'll flinch. It's starting to make them worry. They know something must have happened when he left the tower the other day, but what it is they have no idea. Friday and Karen refuse to say anything, and Peter hasn't said a word. Harley is also worried, Tony asked him if he can try and talk to Peter about whatever's going on, because Peter isn't talking to anyone and Tony is desperate, but Harley has never had a proper conversation with Peter, that time in the lab doesn't count, and he doesn't want the first time he talks to Peter to be full of wrong intentions.

Harley walks past Peter's room, pausing in the doorway when he sees Peter hunched over his laptop, eyes slightly wide as if he hasn't blinked in a while, and he has headphones on but Harley isn't sure he's listening to anything. He looks tense, and Harley wants to help him, more than he's wanted to do anything. Harley hesitates before lightly knocking on the door. It's the quietest knock he could possibly do, but Peter still jumps and his head snaps to look at the direction the noise came from. When he sees Harley he quickly closes his laptop.

"Hi." He says, sounding nervous, and Harley forces his own nerves away.

"Hi." They look at each other for a few moments before Peter bites his lip.

"You need something?" Harley snaps out of his daze and shakes his head.

"No I, er, are you okay?" He asks hesitantly, and Peter nods automatically.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just- you're..." Harley doesn't want to offend him, "You seem distracted." Peter shrugs.

"Just got a lot to do." He says quietly, looking down at his now closed laptop.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No." Peter says immediately. No one can know, not even Harley, because he'll tell Tony. Tony definitely cannot find out. "No, it's okay." He says, voice less frantic than it first was. Harley looks at him for a second before nodding slowly.

"Well if- if you need anything, you know where to find me." Harley smiles genuinely at him before backing out of the room, closing the door behind him, and Peter releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He can't find the man, and he can't remember what he looks like, and he is starting to think he's going mad because he feels like he's always watching him and it is freaking him out.

Peter stays in his room for the rest of the day, only leaving when he's called for dinner, when he sits in silence, folded in on himself to look as small as possible. He doesn't talk to anyone, and as soon as he finishes eating he disappears into his room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have any other chapters written yet but I know where I want this story to go and I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter so I'm gonna try and get some written and posted by Christmas!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this so far though!


	14. Chapter 14

No one sees Peter in the morning before he goes to school, and Tony is getting more and more worried about him. Peter is, yet again, on edge all day, constantly looking over his shoulder, eyes darting round every room he enters as if searching for something or someone, and as they leave the school Ned finally decides to confront Peter about it.

"Mate what's going on with you? Are you okay?" Ned asks, eyes filled with concern and words laced with worry. Peter nods, eyes frantically darting around, looking at every person they pass. Ned grabs his arm and forces him to stop walking and he doesn't miss the way Peter flinches.

"Peter?" Ned pleads and Peter presses his lips together before sighing.

"N- Not here." He whispers, pulling Ned in the direction of his apartment. They walk in silence, Ned worried what the hell Peter is going to tell him that he's too scared to say in public. When they get to Peters apartment he lets Ned go first, glancing around before he shuts the door behind them.

"Aunt May?" Peter calls and when they're met with silence Peter breathes a sigh of relief before leading Ned to his room. Ned sits on the bed and turns to watch Peter.

"What's going on?" Ned asks as Peter glances out his bedroom window before making sure it's locked.

"Peter?" Ned asks again and Peter finally sits on the bed opposite him.

"Ned I think I'm in trouble." Peter says and the way he says it makes Ned's stomach drop.

"What do you mean?"

"I-" Peter takes a shaky breath, "You know when I came round yours a few days ago?" Ned nods. "When I was going back to the tower- this man followed me..." Ned's eyes widen as he listens to Peter talk.

"Did he do something?" Peter shakes his head.

"When he started getting close I ran. But ever since I've felt... wrong. Like someone's following me or watching me or something."

"That's why you've been so jumpy?" Peter nods. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just you. But Ned I don't know if he was just following me because I was a kid on my own at night or- Ned what if he knows I'm spider-man?" Peter asks and Ned's eyes widen more.

"You think he was after you cause you're spider-man?"

"I don't know! Something about him made my spider senses go crazy." Peter reaches over and grabs his laptop before opening it and turning it so Ned can see. "Ned I can't find him. I've looked at every security camera and I've checked every bus and train station and he is just gone. He goes into an alley and disappears after I ran, and I know there's no door or fire escape in that alley. But I checked them for before he started following me too and I can't find him! I don't know what to do, Ned!" Peter sounds more and more panicky as he talks and Ned takes the laptop off of him before grabbing him in a hug.

"Okay. It's gonna be okay." He pulls back before looking at the laptop, "Which guy?" Peter gets up the footage of when he was followed before handing the laptop back to Ned.

Ned watches the footage before turning back to Peter.

"And you've seen him since?"

"No. But I've felt- My spidey senses have been crazy lately. Like, I'm constantly on guard." Ned nods.

"Maybe you should talk to Mr Stark about it?"

"NO!" Peter says immediately. "He can't know. None of them can know." He says quieter, and Ned nods.

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"I don't know... I can't find him, so there's not really anything I can do. Just gotta hope he doesn't try again." Peter mumbles and Ned bites his lip.

"Maybe you should start wearing your suit again." Peters eyes turn panicked.

"I don't think I can, Ned." Wearing his suit reminds him of what happened. It reminds him of the snap.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without it?"

"I'll have to be. I can't put it on anymore." Ned nods.

"Okay, well then just make sure your phone's on when you're going to and from school. If your senses start going crazy call me, or Mr Stark, or anyone." Peter nods and Ned smiles. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, be careful going home, let me know when you get there. Please." Peter says as he walks Ned to the front door.

"Of course." Ned smiles and the two bid each other goodnight before Ned leaves and Peter closes and locks the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> I can't believe the decade is over! It's so weird to me that in this decade I started and finished secondary school and sixth form, finished my teen years and got a job I /mostly/ love that I've been at for 2 years now. Life is crazy. And terrifying. so terrifying.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like the chapter <3


	15. Chapter 15

Peter doesn't mention the man to Ned again, even though he still gets the feeling he's being watched every day. Ned hasn't told anyone, despite thinking he should, because Peter didn't want him to.

It's not until Thursday morning, when Peter doesn't show up for school, that Ned starts to worry. Peter used to be late to school, when he'd had a busy patrol and overslept, but he hasn't patrolled since the blip, and he's usually early most days. Ned texts him and calls him multiple times before class starts and he's forced to put his phone in his pocket and keep it there. He keeps his eyes on the door, hoping Peter just missed his train and his phone died, or he's sick and is sleeping.

Peter feels it again on his way to school. The hair on his arms and neck stand on end and his hearing turns up until he can hear people 10 blocks away talking, his eyes dart around and he grips his backpack straps tight as he forces himself to calm down. His phone is dead because he fell asleep before plugging it in last night, and he knows he's running late, because he missed his train and was forced to get the one 15 minutes later. It's not until footsteps behind him catch his attention that he starts to actually panic. The footsteps are loud, his hearing zoning everything else out, and they match his walking rhythm perfectly. Peter chances a glance as he rounds a corner and his heart leaps into his throat when he sees the man around 10 feet behind him. He's wearing a black tracksuit this time but it's definitely the same guy as last week. Peter quickly focuses his gaze forward and speeds up his pace. He's about 8 blocks away from school, but he can get there quicker if he takes a shortcut down a few alleyways. He knows that's a bad idea though; he should stick to the busy roads because then if the guy tries anything people will see.

Peter can barely hear the footsteps over his own heartbeat now. The man is getting closer, and Peter feels sick.

Peter rounds another corner. He's only 5 blocks away from school now. He speeds up his pace even more and as he rounds a corner he walks into someone. "I'm Sorry." He says, reaching out to steady the guy he walked into but also wanting to get the hell out of here because the man is so close now.

"No worries, kid." The man says, and he has a weird smile on his face as he grabs the wrist of the hand Peter used to steady him. Peter tries to pull his arm back, but the man only tightens his grip, and Peter takes a step back, intending on legging it, but he walks backwards into someone else. His back hitting a solid chest as two hands reach out and grab his shoulders. Peter wants to run, or scream, or punch, or kick. Wants to do literally anything to try and get away, but he's frozen in fear. He's never been this scared before, because he usually knows Tony is around the corner or he's one alert from Karen away, but Peter doesn't have his phone or his suit or his wristband, and he's not due for a lab day until tomorrow and May is working until 8pm today and who knows where he's going to be or what will happen to him in 12 hours, and no one knows that Peter was scared this would happen. No one knows.

No one except Ned.

Suddenly Peter puts all his faith and hope into his guy in the chair. Peter prays that Ned realises something's wrong. As the men shove a needle into his neck and inject him with who knows what, whatever it is isn't strong enough to beat his metabolism, drag him through the alley Peter didn't notice right next to them, and load him into a van at the other end, pointing guns he didn't see at him, Peter prays to anyone listening that Ned notices he's gone and calls for help. Peter tries to memorise the turns the van makes, tries to figure out where they are and where they're going. When they enter a highway Peter knows he's fucked, so he just keeps silently pleading with whoever is out there, if there's anyone out there, that Ned will save him. Peter prays and pleads silently until one of the masked men hit him over the head with the butt of a gun and he looses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of the new year! How has everyone's 2020 been so far? You know, besides the fact that Australia is burning and there was the very real threat of WW3


	16. Chapter 16

Ned knows when Peter hasn't shown up for the first three classes that something is wrong. During lunch he pulls out his phone to see if there's anything from Peter and sighs when there's nothing. If Peter's sick then there's the possibility he's still sleeping, or just hasn't looked at his phone. He doubts Tony would let Peter miss a day of school to work with him, so he almost definitely isn't at the tower. Ned sends him a few more texts before the bell goes and he has to make his way to his next class, deciding if he hasn't heard back by the end of the day he'll stop by Peter's apartment.

There's no messages on his phone when he checks at the end of the day, so he decides going to check on Peter is a good idea. When he gets to their apartment he knocks but ends up using his spare key to get in because there's no answer. Ned's heart races as he enters the apartment, seeing it empty. He goes to Peter's room and feels sick when it is also empty. Peters backpack is gone, along with his usual trainers and jacket, and Ned's stomach drops. That means Peter left for school, and didn't make it. Ned leaves Peters room and starts pacing.

"Okay Ned. Think. Peter is in trouble, he's not answering his phone, and no one knows where he is. What do I do?" He mutters to himself as he paces for a minute before face-palming and unlocking his phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mister Happy, Sir?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm Ned. Peter's best friend."

"What's he done? He okay?"

"Well- Sir is Mr Stark there please?"

"Tony!" Happy calls as he enters the room, holding a phone out to him and looking slightly more worried than Tony would like.

"Something wrong?" Tony asks, standing up but not taking the phone.

"It's Pete's friend." Tony takes the phone immediately.

"Ned?"

"Mister Stark, sir, I think Peter's in trouble!" Ned sounds panicky and Tony's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Put him on the phone." Harley, who is sat on the sofas with the avengers, looks up with worried eyes.

"He's not here, sir I'm not with him. He didn't come to school today, and he's not at his flat, but Mr Stark there's something I really need to tell you." Tony is pacing now, running his hand through his hair and the other avengers are watching nervously.

"FRIDAY start looking for Pete. Okay Ned give me 2 minutes, I'm sending Happy to come and get you." Happy immediately turns and leaves.

"Okay." Tony hangs up before pacing again, and Clint stands up.

"Is- Is Peter okay?"

"I don't know."

Ned arrives within a few minutes, and he would freak out at the fact that the Avengers are there when he gets out the lift with Happy by his side, but he's so worried about Peter that he doesn't have time. Tony takes one look at Ned's worried face and shaking hands and feels his stomach drop.

"Okay kid," Tony says, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly and leading him over to the sofa. Ned briefly notices Harley sat next to Clint and Bucky but he quickly turns his attention back to Tony. "What's going on?"

"Peter- On Monday Peter told me about this guy that followed him from my house to here last week. He said he's felt like someone's been watching him since then." Ned says and Tony's eyes widen and he sinks onto the sofa next to Ned, feeling sick.

"What- Why- That's why he's been so jumpy? Why didn't he say anything?"

"He said not to tell anyone. He hasn't seen him since that day so he figured it was just a bad guy preying on him cause he was alone. But- he was still worried cause he didn't know if it was because of that or because the man knew about Spider-man." Tony feels sick again.

"Does he have anything spider-man related with him?" Ned shakes his head.

"He doesn't carry the suit anymore, not since the blip. He doesn't usually wear his wristband thing either."

"Okay... Friday have you found anything?" Tony asks, turning towards the ceiling.

"I have CCTV footage of him being taken at 8:26 this morning." Tony's stomach drops. That was 7 and a half hours ago.

"Show me." Friday pulls the footage up and Tony watches as Peter rounds a corner and walks into a man. He can see the panic on his face as the man grips him and he tries to back away. Peter's frozen on the spot, and Tony, the avengers, Harley, and Ned are all watching the footage. Peter doesn't flinch when his arms are grabbed, or when a needle is shoved haphazardly into his neck. Tony visibly flinches when Peter's injected, but he can tell the dose wasn't enough because Peter barely moves.

"Where-" Tony coughs, "Where'd they take him?" He asks.

"CCTV loses them just as they enter the highway Boss. I am searching for the van but they have not been picked up on CCTV since then."

Tony stands up and starts pacing again before stopping and tapping his wristband, a metal suit encasing him.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks, and Tony walks towards the balcony.

"I'm going to look for him."

"Tone you know that's counterproductive." Rhodey says and Tony turns to look at him.

"My kid has been taken, Rhodey. I can't sit here and hope they show up on a security camera." Harley gets up and leaves the room, and Tony looks after him for a second before sighing. "I need to do something, Rhodey."

Harley goes straight up to his room and turns on his computer. He can't sit there doing nothing, especially not after seeing how damn scared Peter looked. He can't imagine what those guys are doing to Peter or what they want with him, but he needs to help get him back somehow.

"Hey Karen." Harley hears after a few minutes, from across the hall, coming from Peters room, and he stands up and walks over to see Peters friend sat at the desk.

"Hello Ned. I detect elevated heart rate, is something wrong?"

"Karen we need to find Peter, can you unlock his computer?"

"Of course." The computer and laptop on the desk automatically unlock and Ned starts typing. Harley figures maybe they should work together, so he knocks on the door. Ned spins around before spotting Harley.

"Yeah?"

"I er- you need a hand?" Ned frowns for a second before realising he means finding Peter.

"Oh, yeah okay then." Ned goes back to typing, and Harley grabs his laptop before joining Ned at the desk in Peters room.

"Karen try and run facial recognition from this morning." Ned mutters, and Harley wonders how Peters AI is listening to him.

"I've got the van. Owned by a Simon Davies?" Harley says out loud, and Ned looks at him.

"How'd you know that?"

"Hacked into the police database and ran the licence plate." Harley says and Ned nods.

"Cool." Ned can see why Peter is into this guy. They're so similar yet completely different.

"You know a Simon Davies?" Ned thinks for a second before shaking his head.

"Karen?"

"I cannot find a Simon Davies on the criminal database, however there was a Simon Davies that used to work at Stark Industries." Ned and Harley look at each other with wide eyes.

"Karen can you tell Tony?" Harley asks nervously. He hopes they're right about this guy, because he want's to find Peter. As soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned to the rescue!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Peter wakes up with a dull ache in his head. He's tied to the chair he's sat on, rope tied round his wrists, ankles and middle. It's itchy and tight and it's hurting his skin but it also tells him that he's pretty much fucked. He's definitely been kidnapped, probably because of being spider-man, or because he's probably been spotted with Tony. Either way he knows this is not going to end well for him. He opens his eyes carefully, not sure how bright the room will be, and is relieved then quickly worried when he realises how dark the room is. He tried to pull his wrists free but quickly stops that when a pain shoots through his arms, and he sighs, realising he's stuck here. Until he's either rescued, let go, or killed. He knows the second isn't really an option, so he's just hoping Ned tells someone and they find him fast.

Peter isn't sure what time it is, or how long he's been here, but it must have been hours. He didn't have breakfast as he didn't have time and his fast metabolism is making him pay for it. He's so hungry. He has an apple and a few banana's in his backpack but he doubts the people that tied him to the chair will care enough to let him eat. He also realises he isn't wearing his backpack and wonders where the hell it is. If May has to buy another one she's not going to be happy, so he's hoping the bad guys didn't ditch it somewhere.

Peter glances around the room, trying to see if there's anything that will tell him where he is. The room he's in is quite small and has a single window on the wall behind Peter. It's too high to see out of, but it's also covered with some sort of material which blocks most of the light coming through it. The room itself has concrete walls and is empty apart from the chair Peter is tied to, and the door is made of metal and is exactly what Peter assumes jail cell doors are like, with a small slot that is currently closed in the middle of it. This makes Peter wonder if he is in jail cell, but there's no empty police stations that he knows of, so he must be in some sort of warehouse, or an old construction site maybe. The floor is kind of dirty, Peter notices, and when he twists his foot slightly he sees red dust on the top of his shoe. Peter huffs, because these were a present from May and they're quite new and he's managed to keep them pretty clean until now, but then he realises the dust is from bricks and he comes to the conclusion he must be in, or at least near, a construction site. Of course, this information is useless because there's hundreds of construction sites in New York, and even if there wasn't he has no way of telling anyone so all in all this was pointless really.

Tony rushes into Peter's room where Friday said Ned and Harley are, followed by the rest of the avengers that are currently in the tower.

"What's up?" He asks and Ned nods to the screen.

"The van belongs to Simon Davies. Used to work here, according to Karen."

"Yeah er, he used to work here, back when we made weapons. He was one of the people that didn't agree with the change in business, wanted to keep making bombs and stuff, so we fired him." Tony frowns. "What does he want with Pete? They've never met, as far as I'm aware. Friday hack into Davies' computer, see what he's up to."

"Pulling up all of the latest activity." Pages upon pages appear in front of Tony, all of them about Peter. From his daily timetable to his school attendance records to the route he walks home most days to the days he's at the tower. Tony feels sick, and it takes all of his energy not to pass out. Davies has been studying his kid, learning everything there is to know about him, documenting it, taking photos. Why?

"That pictures from yesterday." Ned says, pointing at a picture of Ned, Peter and MJ sat on the field at school during a free period.

"Are you sure?" Ned nods.

"We had a free period. We were gonna go work on our science work but Peter had a headache so we went outside for a bit before going to AP Calc."

"So Peter was being followed?" Steve asks and Tony swallows before nodding.

"Tony?" Harley says and Tony drags his gaze from the picture of Peter sat on the field to Harley. "Davies has made a hell of a lot of trips to this area." He says, turning his laptop round to show Tony.

"What's there?"

"Just looks like a bunch of abandoned buildings. There's an apartment building that looks like it burned down and was never rebuilt, a few construction sites, creepy abandoned park? Nothing much."

"Construction sites? You're telling me he's living up to the cliche of using a construction site as kidnapping base?" Clint asks and Tony glares at him.

"How many construction sites?"

"Er... 7."

"That'll take about, what, an hour per site to search?" Bucky asks.

"We best get started then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the deal lads I am in a LOT of pain right now and I feel super sick (periods suck am I right or am I right) so anyway I'm at work hating life, feeling like absolute shit and wishing I was at home in my PJ's on my sofa eating all the chocolate ice cream my local Tesco has to offer, and I thought why not try and make everyone else have a better day than me by posting a new chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Peter's bored.

He knows he should still be scared and nervous and worried, but he's been alone for hours in this room and his eyes are used to the dark and his limbs are numb to the pain the rope was causing and he doesn't have the energy to keep up the fear so now he's bored. He's bored and tired and really quite hungry. What Peter wouldn't do for a burger. Or a sandwich. One of the sandwiches from Mr. Delmars wouldn't go amiss right about now. With pickles. Maybe a cheeseburger with fries. And garlic mayo. Peter's stomach growls at the thought of it.

The door opens, finally, after who knows how many hours, and Peter winces slightly at the light that floods into the room. The man stood in the doorway looks nothing like the man that was following him last week, or the one he walked into this morning. He assumes its the same day. He's not entirely sure how long he's been here. The man leans against the door frame with his hands in his pockets as he studies Peter.

"Good afternoon, mister Parker." The man drawls, and Peter looks up at him.

"Afternoon." He replies, because he may be tied to a chair and is more likely than not about to be tortured, but he still has his quick wit and sarcasm. The man raises an eyebrow before pushing off of the door frame, flicking his suit jacket to fix it like people do when they want to look important, but Peter reckons he mainly did it so Peter would see the gun holstered to his side.

"Do you know why I've had you brought here?" Peter doesn't dignify this with a verbal response, instead just raises an eyebrow. "Very well, let me explain. Now, are you sitting comfortably?" Peter raises an eyebrow again, gesturing as much as he can to the ropes tied around him. The man smirks. "Very good. So I had a very long and detailed plan, concocted over multiple months, on how to slowly manipulate a mourning teenager as he has access to something I want. Something that will make my lovely plan easier. This plan was completely and utterly fucked up, however, because Tony Stark didn't actually fucking die." He spits the last few words, his voice full of pure venom and hatred, and Peter almost winces.

"You see, Peter, I had to change my plans. I don't like changing plans. Especially not when they're as good as the one I had thought out. I mean there was special affects, mind control, manipulation. Ah it was pure genius." The man gets a longing look on his before he snaps back to the present. "Shame it went to waste."

"Then what do you want me for?" Peter asks and the man glares at him.

"Just because Stark didn't die, doesn't mean I don't want to go through with my plan." Peter feels a pit in his stomach.

"What is your plan?"

"Well, Peter. I'm going to be the hero for once." He says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him before Peter can ask any more questions. What the hell does that mean?

"Peter?" Peter looks up and his eyes widen when he sees Tony.

"Mister Stark!" He gasps. "How did you find me?"

"Peter!" Tony rushes over, and Peter hesitates. Tony looks a little pale. Paler than usual.

"You shouldn't have saved me, Peter." Peter's really confused now. He wasn't the one to save him, not really. It was Peter Quill's idea for them all to hold onto Tony and lessen the pain. Peter just made sure he was okay after.

"I wanted to die, Peter." Peter frowns deeper. No he didn't. Tony didn't want to die. He said so himself.

"I wanted to die so I could finally get rid of you." Tony says and Peter feels his eyes fill with tears.

"Mister Stark... What- I don't understand. Is this real?"

"Of course it's real. It's me, Peter." His eyes flash and for a second Peter sees the Tony he knows, the one he sees as a father.

"Why are you here?" He whispers.

"Well it's not to save you, obviously." Peter feels his eyes fill with tears. Tony's back to the evil version Peter doesn't recognise.

"Peter Parker, pathetic orphan. No wonder your parents left you." Peter feels a tear roll down his cheek.

"Tony?" He chokes and Tony smirks.

"And Uncle Ben, of course. But that was your fault, wasn't it? You could have stopped the shooter. But you didn't." Tony snarls and Peter sobs.

"Stop it! Mister Stark, please!" Tony smiles, but it's not his usual smile. It's evil. Pure evil.

"I always hated you, Peter." The use of his full name is what hurts the most. The way Tony says it with such venom. Peter chokes out a sob as he flomps against the chair, tears falling down his cheeks and he looks down at his lap. When he looks up again Tony's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally fixed the notes thing!!! Anyways I hope you like this chapter :)


	19. Chapter 19

The avengers meet in the pent house, all of them suited up and ready, and just as they're about to leave Harley and Ned walk in.

"We want to help." Harley says, and Tony stops and turns to him. He looks at the determined look on Harley's face and frowns.

"Harley-"

"I know, but when do I ever actually listen to anything you tell me to do?" Tony sighs. He's right. He'll tell Harley to stay here, and Harley will come anyway, because that's what he does. He might as well be safe.

"Okay. Fine. Come here." Harley walks over to Tony, and Tony claps a hand on his shoulder, Harley feels something metal and frowns just as he's encased in metal.

"What-"

"This suit was only ever meant to protect you in emergencies. Since you're hellbent on coming, I'm allowing you this one exception. It's basically a smaller Iron Man suit.." Tony walks over to Ned and looks him in the eye. "Ned, Peter built you one too, but I need you to be my guy in the chair now, too." Tony places an earpiece in Neds hand. "You'll be able to contact all of us, just try and help us find him, yeah?" Ned nods.

Peter exhausted. One by one all of the people he loves and looks up to come in and shout at him, humiliate him, make him feel worthless and unwanted and unloved. The most painful ones are the ones that keep happening. Tony and May have been at least 4 times each. Harley came in and told him he'll never love him, and that he's Tony's favourite and that yeah, Tony did replace him. Peter still has tears rolling down his cheeks rapidly and he didn't know he had this many tears but they don't stop. The tears never stop. He misses being bored, to be honest. He'd take just about anything over the mental torture he's going through.

"Peter!" The man is back again, and he's far too happy about seeing Peter so messed up. "How are you." Peter keeps his eyes on the floor in front of him, refusing to meet the mans gaze.

"Peter, you are loved by New York." Peter frowns, but keeps his gaze on the floor. "Don't pretend, Peter. I know you're spider-man."

"I don't- What?" He whimpers.

"And spider-man is loved by this state, and this country as a whole." The man continues as if Peter hadn't said anything. "Now, what would the world think if there were suddenly monsters attacking, and their friendly neighbourhood spider didn't try and save them? They would be rather upset, don't you think?" The man pauses for a few moments before continuing. "And wouldn't their upset soon turn into hatred when they find out their favourite spider didn't just not save them, but was actually helping the monsters. He's on the bad side. Wouldn't they just want you dead?" Peter looks up at that, eyes wide with fear. "And when a new superhero turns up and _defeats_ spider-man, wouldn't they just bow down before him." He sneers, and Peters heart is racing and his head is buzzing and yeah, he's screwed.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter chokes out, and the man chuckles.

"Because, Peter, I can." The man leaves the room, and Peter swallows audibly, trying to stop his body shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is everyone?? I started going to the gym for the first time ever so I'm pretty much in constant pain, but how are y'all?? Hope you liked this chapter :D <3


	20. Chapter 20

"Clint, the building on your left is having some weird energy surges." Ned says, watching the screens closely. They've been searching for a few hours and have had no luck as of yet. It's getting harder because it's around 8pm now and it's getting dark and everyone's getting tired, but they're also getting more and more nervous that Peter isn't going to be here.

"On it."

"Your other left." Ned mutters as Clint starts running to the right. Clint immediately turns and runs in the correct direction and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Clint we do not have time for you to make stupid mistakes. We're coming to you."

"Sorry Tony." Clint pants as he sprints towards the building.

"Ned can you figure out what floor it came from?"

"Not really, the walls seem to be made out of cement mixed with lead or something, it's hard to scan. Fifth floor maybe?"

"It's a start. Okay Nat, Clint, Steve, you make your way up. Harley, Rhodey, and I are going to start from the top and work out way down. Ned how many floors are there?"

"Six."

"Okay, shouldn't take long. Everyone clear?" A series of 'got it' or 'yes' or 'affirmative' are said as everyone runs to their places. Tony, Rhodey, and Harley land on the roof and Tony grabs Harley's arm to stop him walking.

"Be careful in there, okay?"

"Yeah." Harley says, distracted and desperate to get in the building. To find Peter.

"I mean it, Harley. You look for Peter, and leave any other people to us. We'll cover you, but don't be doing any heroic self sacrifices, okay?"

"Okay." Harley knows Tony cares, so he doesn't even make jokes as he follows Tony and Rhodey into the building.

Peter winces when Tony appears in front of him again, and he wonders what version he's getting this time. Usually they're mean and horrible and make Peter sob, other times they say they're here to save him and then they get hurt and die and blame Peter for getting captured in the first place. They hurt the most, because Peter can never tell if they're real or not. With the mean ones he thinks, hopes, they're not real. When they're being kind and gentle with him, he lets himself think that maybe they're real. That just makes it harder though. Harley's just left the room, and after the brutality of that visit Peter isn't sure how long he can keep going with this if he has mean Tony.

"How does it feel, Peter? Knowing that we all hate you." Tony smirks and Peter sobs. Tony's been here for 10 minutes, and Peter can't take it anymore.

"It's true, kid." The use of the word kid makes it hurt more. Tony usually calls him Peter when he's in here; the kid made it feel more real.

"No it's not." Peter chokes.

"Yeah, kid. The avengers hate you, Ned hates you, MJ hated you, Harley hates you, May hates you. Ben hated you. I hate you-"

"STOP IT!" Peter screams, folding in on himself as he sobs harder and harder. He's so tired, so emotionally drained. He can't take it. "Please." He chokes quietly, gasping and choking as he tries to breath. The door opens and the man walks in with a small smirk.

"Peter Peter Peter... You don't look too good." He says, that evil smirk spread across his lips.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Peter sobs and the man leans closer, his hands resting on the arms of Peters chair as he looks him dead in the eyes.

"My names Quentin Beck, and I'm your worst nightmare." He grins just as there's a loud bang from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! For those of you that are single hello my name's Amy and I'll be your date for this evening. For those of you in relationships ew gross get the fuck away from me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter... It's about to get real soft.


	21. Chapter 21

"Was that...?" Clint asks, trailing off, and Tony's eyes widen.

"That was Peter, right?" Harley asks, eyes wide because that was the most guttural, pained scream any of them have ever heard and they need to get to him now.

"Where did that come from?!" Tony asks urgently.

"Energy pulse from fourth floor." Ned says nervously and Tony and Harley immediately start rushing to the floor below them, Rhodey following close behind.

They sprint along the corridor, shooting at the men down there, and when Tony freezes outside the doorway to one of the rooms Harley's heart drops as he slowly walks over. There's a man leaning close to Peter, who looks like an absolute mess, tears running down his cheeks along side dried tear tracks. Harley's heart breaks at how broken Peter looks. Harley hears Rhodey shoot someone further down the hall as the man finishes saying something Tony and Harley couldn't hear.

"Get away from my kid." Tony growls, causing the man to spin around in shock. Tony punches the man in the face before grabbing him and practically throwing him out of the room whist Harley walks over to Peter. He vaguely hears Rhodey tell the others that they found Peter, but he's so focused on Peter and they way he's looking at him with tears running down his cheeks.

"Peter?" Harley asks, tapping his chest and getting out of his suit before walking up to Peter. Peter flinches back when Harley reaches him and Harley frowns, crouching down so he's eye level with him. "Peter, it's me. It's Harley." Peter shakes his head, whimpering as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Don't." He pleads quietly and Harley frowns.

"Peter we're here to take you home." Harley says and when Peter whimpers again Harley frowns. "I'm gonna untie you, okay?" He asks softly, wondering what the hell they did to Peter to make him like this, as he slowly reaches towards Peter's wrist.

Peter flinches as Harley reaches towards him. He's never had two people show up at the same time before but he's sure he saw Iron man behind Harley. Harley rests a hand on Peters arm and he squirms, trying to get away from him. They've never touched him before either, and he's sure this is going to end well for him.

"Peter?" Harley whispers and Peter feels a tear fall down his cheek when he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Please stop." He whispers. Hopefully Quentin is here somewhere and will finally take mercy on him. He doubts it, but maybe.

"Peter I'm just untying the rope." Harley says softly, and when Peter feels the rope loosen on his wrist he opens his eyes and frowns down at it.

"But- What's going on?"

"Me and Tony and Rhodey and a few of the others are here. We found you, and we're taking you home."

"You're not real." Peter says quietly, as if trying to convince himself.

"I'm real, Peter." Harley says as he finishes untying the first rope, freeing one of Peters wrists. He gently runs his fingers over the rope mark on Peters arm and Peter doesn't understand what's going on because this isn't what usually happens. Peter turns his hand over and when his fingertips touch Harley's wrist he frowns deeper.

"I can't usually touch you, I don't- why is it different now?" He whispers and Harley gently presses his fingers against Peters forearm.

"Peter I promise you I'm real. I'm really here and you're coming home." Peter meets his eyes. He's not sure what's going on, but he's 85 percent sure this is probably the real Harley.

Harley is vaguely aware of the other avengers arriving on their floor, mainly by the way Peter flinches as he sees them, but once they see Peter is with Harley and safe they get back to the rest of the guys on this floor. Harley manages to untie Peters other wrist with one hand, but has to move his hand from under Peters in order to untie his ankles. When his feet are free Harley moves to untie the rope around his middle, so he kneels on one knee at the side of the chair and reaches his arms around Peter to untie it; he realises as he untying the rope that it's tied tight just under Peter's rib cage, seemingly forcing him to sit upright and preventing him from slumping in the chair. As soon as the rope loosens Peter slumps forward against Harley, his head falling onto his shoulder, and Harley wraps his arms around him.

"I got you." Harley whispers, holding Peter up to stop him falling off the chair, and Peter weakly moves is hands off the arm of the chair to grip Harley's t-shirt. Harley shifts, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, bringing Peter with him to settle in his lap, and Peter buries himself into Harley, crying into his neck as Harley holds him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy sunday lads :) I hope you like the chapter <3


	22. Chapter 22

Tony's heart breaks when he sees Peter, now freed from the rope, sitting in Harley's lap.

"Harley, take him home." Tony says softly, and when Harley nods and stands them up an iron-man suit encases Peter. Harley puts his back on before leading them back to the tower, flying right along side Peter, making sure to stay close to his side.

They land on the balcony of the penthouse and Harley quickly steps out of his suit and moves to Peter, holding him up when he stumbles out of the suit. Peter flinches when Bruce walks over and Harley takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna take him to lie down. I think he's tired." Harley tells Bruce, who nods.

"Alright, but wake him up in an hour or two. We need to get some food in him." Harley nods before helping a very weak Peter to his room. Ned is leaving Peter's room just as they leave the living room, and Peter flinches slightly when he rushes towards them. Ned grabs him in a hug before Harley can tell him not to, and Peter flinches slightly before relaxing against Ned. Harley tries to ignore the jealousy bubbling in his stomach.

"I was so worried about you." Ned whispers and Peter whimpers as he squeezes Ned tighter.

"I'm sorry." Ned rolls his eyes.

"You should be, dumbass. I told you to keep your phone charged." Peter huffs a laugh.

"I know. Fell asleep." Ned smiles as he pulls out of the hug so he can see Peters face, hands holding Peter's shoulders. Peter holds onto his arms to keep himself upright.

"Woke up late and missed your train too, huh?" Peter nods.

"Knew it."

"Know me too well." Peter smiles sleepily and Ned nods.

"I do. Get some sleep mate." Peter hums in agreement and Ned glances at Harley before carefully turning Peter towards him. Harley gets the point and wraps his arm around Peters waist again before helping him down the hall and into his room. Peter all but collapses on his bed, but he's still holding onto Harley's arm with a vice-like grip, so he all but collapses next to him. Peter mutters an apology and Harley smiles as he tells him it's not a problem, but Harley doesn't actually get off the bed, instead moving so he's sat leaning against the headboard and Peter reaches out and holds onto his wrist, like he did in the warehouse.

Peter falls asleep within moments, his fingers staying pressed against Harley's arm. Ned and Harley are sat watching Peter carefully, and after 10 minutes Ned decides to break the silence.

"You know what they did to him?" Ned asks quietly and Harley shakes his head, watching Peter sleep.

"No. Must have been bad though. Had to convince him I was real." Ned's eyes widen.

"They drug him?" Harley shrugs.

"No." Tony says as he walks into the room, face slightly red and breathing heavy as if he ran here. Harley and Ned turn to look at him, Tony just looks at Peter, his heart breaking. "They didn't drug him. Not properly at least. The thing they injected him with was probably a tranquilliser to knock him out. Didn't work. We think they used holograms or something to fuck with him. Mental torture." He says, sounding as if it pains him to even say it.

"That's why he thought I wasn't real?" Harley asks and Tony nods.

"We found footage of it. Only watched a minute of it before I had to leave the room." Tony says, still feeling sick at what they made Peter listen to, and he knows it's going to take a lot of work to get him back to how he was before. "Rhodey and I are trying to follow up on it, but Bruce said to wake him up in half hour for food." Tony says and Harley nods, looking down at Peter, who looks so damn innocent when he's asleep. Nothing like the tortured, broken human he found in that warehouse, and Harley swears he's going to protect him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Peter and Ned's friendship :D


	23. Chapter 23

Harley knows he needs to wake Peter up for food soon, it's been almost an hour since they got back to the tower and it's now 9pm. He knows Peter hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and that his metabolism can't deal with this. He also knows, however, that Peter must be exhausted, and the thought of waking him up makes him feel so incredibly guilty. Ned had to go home around 15 minutes ago, and Harley isn't sure how Peter will react, waking up with just him there. He seemed a lot calmer with Ned, and whilst Harley knows it's not Peter's fault, it still makes his chest hurt.

"Peter?" Harley whispers, and Peter's eyes blink open before they widen and he shoots up, looking around his room. Harley shoots up too, slowly moving into Peter's field of view. "You're okay. You're at the tower." He says, keeping his voice low, and he watches as Peters eyes focus on him.

"Harley?" Harley smiles, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Tony wants you to go eat something, that okay?" Harley waits for Peter to nod before standing up and holding a hand out to him. Peter looks at it, evaluating, before slowly reaching out. Harley notices the small breath of relief Peter releases when he realises Harley is real, but he doesn't mention it.

They walk down the hall to the kitchen hand in hand, and when they enter the room Harley feels Peter tense. The avengers are sat in the living area, and as soon as they see Peter Tony gets up. He knows what they did to Peter, what they made him go through, so he walks over slowly, stopping a foot in front of him.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" He asks and Peter looks at him for a second, examining his eyes and the look on his face, waiting for it to turn evil, and when it doesn't Peter reaches out slowly. He hesitates for a second, when his hand is inches away from Tony's chest, and checks his eyes again. He still looks like normal Tony, so Peter reaches out and presses his hand against Tony's chest. His eyes widen when he realises this is really Tony, and he lets go of Harley's hand to wrap his arms around Tony's waist, eyes filling with tears as he buries his face in Tony's shoulder. Tony immediately wraps his arms around Peter, one hand threading through his hair, and a look of relief on his face. He was not expecting Peter to be okay around him, especially after what he saw on those videos, and he's just glad the kid didn't freak out or tell him to go away.

"Hey kid. You okay?" He asks again, whispers the question into Peter's messy curls, and Peter shakes his head, arms tightening around his waist.

"You hungry?" Peter nods without hesitation and Tony smiles slightly.

"What'd'ya fancy?"

"Cheeseburger." Peter mumbles and Tony catches Rhodey's eye, who laughs quietly.

"You heard the kid, Friday. Order us some cheeseburgers." Tony says, slightly louder than he was speaking earlier, before he pulls out of the hug to look Peter in the eyes.

"You wanna wait for the food in here?" Peter spares a quick glance past Tony at the avengers before biting his lip, unsure. Now he know's Tony is real and Harley is real, he's fairly sure they probably are too, but he's still not completely sure.

"We can watch a movie?" Rhodey offers from behind Tony, and Peter's eyes snap to him.

"Uncle Rhodey?" Peter whispers, unsure and apprehensive.

"Hey Pete. You wanna watch Star Wars?" Peter looks at him for a second longer before looking at Tony questioningly. Tony nods and Peter hesitates before turning back to Rhodey and shaking his head.

"Wanna shower." Peter whispers, and Tony nods.

"Okay kiddo. You go shower, I'll let you know when the food gets here." Peter nods before turning back around, visibly flinching when he sees Harley, but then he remembers that this is the real Harley. He's sure of it. Well, mostly sure.

Harley holds his hand out and Peter takes it, letting Harley lead him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I hope you like the chapter <3
> 
> Work has been super busy cause of Covid-19 (I work in a hospital, you can only imagine) but I hope you're all staying safe and healthy and doing okay. I've only got a tiny bit of the next chapter written so I'm not sure when I'll next update but I'll try and make it soon <3
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands, try and self isolate as much as possible, and don't hoard shit, that's so selfish and so unneeded. Think of elderly or disabled people that can't get food or toilet paper or soap just because other people are buying more than they need.


	24. Chapter 24

They walk straight over to Peters en suit, Harley promising to wait right outside the door when he hesitates, and Peter walks straight over to his shower, pulling his top off as he goes. Harley quickly averts his eyes and pulls the door shut. He listens as the shower turns on, keeping his hand hovering by the doorknob, ears straining in case Peter needs him. He smiles fondly when he hears a bottle fall and Peter mutter "fuck", but then he frowns when he hears a quiet, shaky breath.

"Peter?" Harley calls through the door, standing straighter, "You alright?" There's quiet, the only noise from the shower, before Peter responds.

"No." He whispers, and he wants Harley to hold his hand or hug him close, and even the small distance between them right now feels way too big, but he also needs to shower, and he can't do both.

"You need anything?" Peter hesitates. He knows, logically, that there's no way Harley could be any closer to him right now, or could stay in his line of sight, but he feels unsafe with Harley so far away. "Peter?" Harley says again, voice soft through the door. It's open the tiniest bit, and his voice is clear even against the sound of the shower.

"Can you-" Peter hesitates. "Can you come in?" Harley raises an eyebrow.

"Are- Like... right now?" Peter nods but remembers Harley can't see him.

"Just, like- don't look but just like... stand in here." Peter sounds nervous, and Harley smiles slightly before slowly entering the bathroom. He makes a point of entering sideways, keeping his eyes trained away from the shower despite the strong urge he has to look. Peter stays quiet until Harley is stood close to the shower, his back to Peter, keeping his eyes pointedly away from the mirror in front of him, staring determinedly at the floor.

Peter finishes up his shower, nervous because he knows if Harley wanted to he could turn around and look at him, and when he's finished washing the soap off he turns off the water. Harley stays looking away until Peter carefully touches his arm, signalling he can look. Harley turns around and tries not to stare at Peter's body and the bruise around his stomach that has started healing but is taking longer than usual. He finds Peter's eyes, hidden slightly by wet curls, and sees pain and fear in them.

"Hey." He whispers, because he's apparently an idiot, mentally face-palming, but Peter smiles slightly, nervously.

"Hey." He says, and they stare at each other for a few seconds before Peter speaks again. "Thank you." He's whispering, and Harley kind of wants to grab him in a hug. Instead he reaches forward and grabs Peters hand lightly, threading his fingers through Peters.

"Any time, darlin'." He smiles when Peter blushes before noticing the goosebumps on Peter's skin. "You should get dressed. It's cold." Peter nods, following Harley out of the bathroom. "You, er... You want me to leave?" A blush spreads up Peters chest when he shakes his head, reluctantly letting go of Harley's hand. Harley gets the hint, turning around, and Peter walks over to his wardrobe.

He appears in front of Harley after a few minutes, an MIT hoodie on that Harley is sure is Tony's because it's kind of huge on him, and shorts that are pretty much hidden under the hoodie. His curls are still damp but not dripping, and he looks fucking adorable. Harley can't help but smile.

"I think we've got a few minutes until dinner is meant to get here..." Harley starts, "Do you wanna stay in here until then?" Peter's eyes flash over Harley's face before they land back on his eyes, and he nods. He's still super tired, not just because he didn't sleep well last night but because being mentally tortured is exhausting as it is, let alone when you have enhanced senses. They sit on Peter's bed and Harley asks Friday to put on Peter's favourite YouTube playlist, and they sit, leaning against Peters headboard, laughing quietly as The Slow Mo Guy's blow shit up and burst water balloons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I hope you like the chapter :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone, stay healthy, and look out for others as much as you can <3


	25. Chapter 25

Peter's head falls onto Harley's shoulder at some point, his drying hair tickling his neck, and Harley's heart stutters when he hears Peter chuckle at the video again. He carefully takes Peter's hand in his and holds it in his lap. Peter responds by turning more into Harley, closing his eyes and burying his face more into Harley's neck.

"Thank you." Peter whispers, and Harley chuckles.

"You don't gotta keep thankin' me, darling." He murmurs back.

"But you've been lookin' after me since I- I got back." Peter says, confused, and Harley breathes deep, fiddling with Peters fingers.

"Not because I need to, Petey." Peter frowns, because why else would Harley be looking after him? Peter sits up and looks at Harley, frowning. His eyes are tired and confused and his hair is starting to look fluffy, just the tips still damp, and Harley smiles and he knows he's looking at him with a ridiculously in love look but he can't make himself care. He is ridiculously in love, and he really wishes he had the guts to tell Peter.

"Tony isn't making you?" Harley chuckles, squeezing Peters hand.

"No."

"But..." Peter stops, looking into Harley's eyes. He sees something that makes his stomach tense and his heart flutter, and the frown slowly disappears from his forehead and his eyes widen slightly. "You-"

"Pete?" Tony knocks on the door, and Peter's eyes snap to the door as a blush spreads across his cheeks. Tony opens the door when no one replies, and he smiles over at Peter. "You okay to come eat, kid?" Tony's eyes briefly glance at Peter and Harley's hands before looking back at Peter, who nods, getting off of his bed apprehensively and walking over to Tony, Harley following behind him with his heart in his throat because he's certain Peter was going to say something, or tell him something.

They walk to the kitchen in a slightly awkward silence, but the awkwardness immediately breaks as soon as they enter the living area, because as soon as Peter sees the avengers sat at the table he grips Harley's hand tight and presses into his side. The avengers know how Harley feels about Peter, it's obvious, but they also see how messed up Peter is, so none of them say anything when they sit right next to each other at the table, or how their hands stay connected through dinner.

Peter's starving, he realises when he takes a bite of his burger, so he ends up eating 6 within 10 minutes. Steve eats roughly the same, and they're all used to Peter's super metabolism, so they don't question it.

By the time everyone has finished eating it's 3am, and Peter is falling asleep on Harley's shoulder. Everyone makes their way to their rooms and Harley walks with Peter to his, frowning when Peter stops outside the room. Peter knows he's not going to sleep tonight, and Harley's already done so much; he doesn't want to keep him awake too.

"You want me to stay with you?" Peter shakes his head and ignores the confused look in Harley's eyes.

"Thank you, but it's fine." Harley is about to protest when Peter lets go of his hand and enters his room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter to keep you entertained for a bit during lock-down :)  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stay safe <3


	26. Chapter 26

An hour after they went to bed a guttural, terrified, and fearful scream sounds throughout the top floors of the tower, piercing through the soundproof walls of Peter's room and waking everyone up. Tony shoots up in bed, leaving Pepper and Morgan, who had fallen asleep in their bed with them, and runs down the hall to Peter's room. Harley is standing at his bedroom door and Tony tells him it'll be okay as he slowly pushes Peter's door open. Peter looks up with fear in his eyes, moving away when Tony walks in. He has tears streaming down his red face and he's made himself as small as he can be.

"Pete?" Tony asks, voice soft, and Peter chokes on a sob.

"Stop it." He pleads and he sounds so damn broken and so damn scared and Tony needs to help him. He walks a bit closer, Peter backs into the corner of his room and pulls his knees to his chest, gripping his hair.

"Pete, kid, it's me." Tony whispers, moving closer and crouching down so he's at Peter's level. Peter shakes his head, sobbing, and Tony sighs. "I know you don't believe me, but it's me, kid. I promise. It's Tony. It's dad." Tony says, reaching out and placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter whimpers but doesn't move away or tell Tony to go away, so Tony moves closer and wraps his arms around Peter. Peter immediately starts sobbing again, but he buries his face in Tony's chest and sinks into his arms, letting Tony hold him. Harley, who had been watching from the doorway wishing he could help, decides Peter is safe with Tony, and returns to his bedroom.

"Come on, son, you need to sleep." Tony whispers into his hair when Peter has started to calm down, threading one arm under Peters legs and the other around his back, easily picking him up and carrying him to the bed. Tony lies with Peter, who buries himself in his side, and whispers to him, stroking his hair until he falls asleep.

Peter wakes up with his head on Tony's chest, Morgan on his other side, her hand gently stroking Peter's arm. Tony's hand is in his hair, threading through his curls, and it's so relaxing he's tempted to close his eyes and fall back asleep.

"Good morning." She whispers and Peter smiles slightly. She wasn't one of the holograms, so Peter knows she's real.

"Morning." Peter whispers back even though he's not sure what time it is and it's probably afternoon.

"I wanted to watch star wars with you. Daddy said a bad man took you and now you need to rest." She says quietly.

"Morgan." Tony says softly and Peter turns to look up at him. "Hey kiddo." He says, eyes full of love, and Peter smiles slightly before burying his face in Tony's chest.

"Morning, Dad." He murmurs. He doesn't see Tony's small grin, but he hears it in his voice.

"It's actually 1pm, kid." Peter yawns, burying his face deeper into Tony's soft t-shirt.

"Might as well stay here till tomorrow then."

"Uncle Bruce made pancakes." Morgan says, and Peter leans up slightly, leaning on his elbow, looking up at Tony.

"Really?"

"Chocolate chip and banana." Tony confirms and Peter's eyes light up. "Come on, kid." Tony threads his fingers through Peter's hair one more time before unwrapping his arms from both Peter and Morgan, sitting up. They all climb out of the bed, Morgan holding tight onto Peter's left hand, Tony on his right wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Yes it's Monday. I know a lot of people aren't working/going out (thank you) and so knowing what day it is can be hard.  
Anyway to keep you entertained during lock-down (you best be staying home so help me god) I decided to post a new chapter! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Side note I haven't written much more so who knows when the next chapter will be I'm sorry <3


	27. Chapter 27

They walk down the hall together and when they reach the kitchen Peter hesitates. There's only Bruce and Natasha in the kitchen, and Steve and Bucky in the living room, but that's still 4 people he's not sure exist. Peter sits at the table, Morgan stuck to his side, and Bruce puts a plate of pancakes in front of him. Peter thanks him quietly before digging in, feeling hungry all of a sudden. Tony sits opposite Peter, watching him eat, and when he's done Tony sighs, knowing he needs to talk to Peter about something he won't like.

"Kid?" Peter looks up from his empty plate with a small frown.

"Yeah?" Tony sighs again. Sam, Wanda and Rhodey have joined Steve and Bucky in the living room and he knows they're listening.

"Kid, you know we're going to have to tell May what happened." Peter's eyes widen, suddenly feeling sick. He promised he'd be sensible. She knows he hasn't been spider man since the snap and if she finds out what happened-

"She's gonna think I was lying to her." Peter's hands are shaking and he suddenly feels dizzy. "She's gonna be so mad." Tony reaches across the table and places his hand over Peter's.

"Kid. Pete, listen to me." Peter looks up. "She's not gonna be mad. Not at you."

"I promised I'd be careful."

"You have been careful."

"Obviously not enough." Peter mutters, and he can feel the avengers watching him, and he knows Tony probably has that look on his face that he gets when Peter blames himself for things, but he can't bring himself to care. Not only did he freeze and get himself fucking kidnapped, but he put everyone else in danger too. They could have died. All because he woke up late and missed his train and didn't charge his phone.

"Pete..." Tony says softly and Peter shakes his head.

"I'll tell her. I should go home anyway." Peter mumbles and Tony frowns.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter shrugs, because no, he's not, but he can't stay here. Not when he jumps every time he sees someone, not when he's not sure whose real and who isn't.

Peter sighs and stands up, ruffling Morgans hair before making his way to his room. He runs into Harley in the hall, flinching when he sees him, and hurries to his room, shutting the door before Harley can say anything to him. He knows he's being rude but he's nervous. He's nervous to go home, to tell May what happened, to see her reaction. He's scared she'll be mad at him, or ban him coming to the tower, or ban him seeing Tony. Deep down he knows she probably won't, but there's also a small part of him that thinks she will.

Peter showers and gets dressed, trying his best to keep the noise down as he cries in the shower, and once he's dry and dressed he grabs his backpack - Tony found it in a van outside the warehouse - and makes his way down the hall to the lift. He sees Happy, who spots him and starts walking over, and Peter meets him half way. Happy wasn't one of the holograms either.

"Hi kid, where you going?"

"Home." Peter says and Happy nods slowly.

"Something happened?"

"Just need to see aunt May." Peter's hands are shaking again and Happy smiles sadly, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Come on kid, I'll take you home." He says and Peter nods, leaning into Happy as he leads him outside.

"Thank you." Peter mutters. Happy rolls his eyes but can't help but smile. Peter is too precious for this wold.

"Peter? Honey is that you?" May's voice calls from the kitchen and Peter flinches. Why did Beck have to use her too.

"May?" His voice is shaky, and within seconds May is stood in front of him.

"Petey what happened?" She reaches for him, but Peter flinches away. He can't tell if she's real.

"Tell me something only you would know." He says quietly and May frowns.

"Pete what's going on?"

"Please." Peter's eyes fill with tears, and May nods, holding up a hand.

"When you were 6 years old you tried being iron man and you made your own suit. You jumped off the back of the sofa, thinking you'd fly, and ended up spraining your wrist. You slept with us for weeks after because nothing fixes a boo-boo like aunt May and uncle Ben's hugs." May has tears in her eyes, and Peter lets out a choked sob before dropping his bag, collapsing into her arms.

"I'm sorry." He sobs, and May walks him over to the sofa, sitting next to him and keeping him in a hug.

"What happened, baby?" May is stroking his hair, and Peter is letting the tears fall.

"I wasn't lying, I promise." Peter gasps through his sobs. "I'm not spider-man anymore. But when I was going to school yesterday these guys stopped me-" Peter explains what happened, what they did, what they said, what happened after. He explains it all, through sobs and choked cries, and May holds him tight the whole time, strokes his hair and hugs him and when he's done she shushes him, rubbing his back.

"I can't be at the tower, May. I don't know who's real and who isn't."

"Oh my darling it's going to be okay." May squeezes him tight. "Peter I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you went through that." She's whispering into his hair, and Peter is burying his face in her shoulder.

"I didn't want to die, May." He admits, and May holds him tighter. Peter feels a tear fall into his hair and he knows she's crying too.

"I won't let you, Petey." She whispers, and Peter hugs her tight.

They stay in that tight embrace for a while. Only breaking it when Peter yawns. May pulls back a bit and look him in the eyes.

"You hungry? Tired?" Peter nods, because he's both, and May smiles.

"I'll get you soup, then we'll put you to bed, okay?" Peter nods again, and within 10 minutes there's a blanket round his shoulders and a bowl of soup in his lap. He practically inhales it, and then May is walking him to his room, her arm firmly around his shoulders. Peter hesitates outside his bedroom door, and May seems to get the hint, because she squeezes him tighter and leads him to her room, where he falls asleep wrapped up in her arms, because her hugs still fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone? I hope you're all staying safe and all that <3


	28. Chapter 28

May wakes Peter up with a stroke to the hair and a whisper of his name, a plate of food in her hand, and as soon as he's awake he sits up and happily accepts the breakfast.

"Thank you, May." May smiles, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Got to take care of my boy, don't I." She grins, sitting next to him whilst he eats, and when he's finished they both make their way to the living room where they spend the next few hours watching Star Wars buried under blankets and eating whatever snacks they have in the kitchen.

Harley is in a mood. It seems everyone's been made aware of the mood, too, because they're giving him a wide birth. He's fine, he's just confused and doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Peter's been through a lot, and Harley gets that, and he wants to help him. He just wants to help him. He wants to wrap his arms around Peter and never let go. He wants to make everything be okay, and he wants Peter to know he can trust him. So when Peter kind of ignored him before he left the tower suddenly it makes Harley think he did something wrong. He's been wracking his brain, but he can't think of anything.

"Keener!" Tony calls, and Harley snaps out of his daze, looking up to see Tony watching him. He was doing some homework at the kitchen counter, but he's been staring out the window for the past 20 minutes, just thinking.

"What?" Harley asks, tone snappier than he intended but he can't bring himself to worry about that right now. Tony rolls his eyes and sighs, leaning against the counter opposite Harley.

"You could call him? Or go to his apartment and see him?" Tony suggests and Harley frowns.

"I don't know what you mean." He mutters, looking down at his textbook. Tony laughs.

"Harley, he's scared, and he didn't want to stay here because he doesn't know who's real and who isn't, and it freaks him out. You've not done anything wrong. He needed to talk to his aunt anyway, and being here was too much." Tony says, voice soft, "But he likes you, Harley, and he needs you." Harley bites his lip, looking at Tony, unsure.

"If he's scared then seeing me won't help. I'm one of the people they used to mess with him." Tony nods.

"But you're also one of the only people he trusts." Tony says, and Harley sighs.

"I'm scared too." He says, and it's not for the same reason Peter's scared, but Tony knows that. He's scared because he likes Peter, really likes Peter, and dumb kids from tiny Rose Hill, Tennessee don't get what they want. They don't get to like people. They get into fights and sell drugs and get arrested or get shot or they maybe have kids with someone they only tolerate and then the guys OD on drugs or alcohol or they leave their family and disappear to who knows where and the girls turn to drugs or prostitution, anything to pay the bills, and the kids end up fucked up and then the cycle continues. That's just the way it goes. That's the life Harley resigned himself to, but then Tony brought him to New York and he met Peter and he fucking fell for him, and he shouldn't have done that but he did.

"I know, Harley." Tony puts a hand on his shoulder. "But you need to trust me, kid, it's going to work out. It's going to be fine."

"How can you know that?"

"Cause we're connected." Harley glares at Tony and shoves his hand off his shoulder, and Tony laughs. "Come on. Happy will give you a lift." Harley hesitates, but follows Tony to the lift, homework lying forgotten on the worktop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whey! New update! I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Stay safe, much love <3


	29. Chapter 29

Harley has a game plan. He's going to put on his 'don't give a fuck cause I'm super cool' facade and hope it makes him feel less nervous about seeing Peter. The whole drive to Peter's apartment he's building himself up, only to turn back into the nervous wreck as soon as Happy pulls up outside the apartment and turns to let him know they're there.

"Fuck." Harley mutters, and Happy grins.

"You'll be fine, kid." Harley shakes his head, but gets out of the car anyway, and Happy gets out too. They decided in order to surprise Peter, Happy would buzz for Harley. Happy walks over to the comm and presses a button.

"Hello?" A female voice answers, and Harley frowns slightly.

"Hi May."

"Harold?"

"I just came to check on Peter. Make sure he's doing okay."

"Come on up." Happy smiles, opening the door, and when Harley doesn't move Happy rolls his eyes and gives him a shove.

"Fifth floor, apartment 20." Happy calls after Harley, and Harley jumps when he hears the door shut behind him. He turns to the lift and takes a deep breath before getting in it, trying to control his shaking hands.

Harley walks slowly down the hall, his heart pounding, and when he gets outside apartment 20 he pauses. He's not sure what to say. He hoped he would figure out what he would say the drive here, or the elevator ride up to the fifth floor. Yet here he is, stood outside Peter's apartment, with no fucking clue what to say. He's not even sure if Peter would want to see him, and he doesn't know what he's gonna do if Peter thinks he's one of the hologram things that asshole used to mess with him. Harley takes a deep breath, and only eventually knocks on the door because Peter's neighbour opens the door and looks at him with questioning eyes, like Harley's about to rob the place or something.

May opens the door when she hears a knock, expecting to see Happy, and is taken aback slightly when instead she sees a teenage boy she's never met, looking more than a little bit nervous.

"Hi?" She says, and Harley tries to smile but he's too nervous for it to look natural.

"Hi, erm, I just wanted to er, come check, see how Peter is." Harley stutters, and May frowns.

"Where's Happy?"

"Oh he's in the car." Harley says before realising this woman has no idea who he is. "I'm Harley, by the way, sorry I should have said that first." He runs his hand through his hair, takes a deep breath, and May's eyes widen slightly as she smiles.

"Oh _you're_ Harley?" She asks, because of course Peter told her all about Harley, and Harley bites his lip; maybe she does know who he is then.

"Yeah?"

"I'm May. Peter's aunt. Come in!" She grins, opening the door wider and stepping aside so Harley can enter the apartment. May leads Harley into the living room, and Harley glances around nervously, smiling slightly at the many many pictures around the room. "Peter's just having a shower, I'm sure he'll be out soon." May says, leading Harley to the sofa and sitting down with him.

"Oh. Sorry, Mrs Parker, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Call me May, and it's no problem, honestly." May smiles, "It's so nice of you to come and check on him." Harley smiles, awkward, because this woman is Peter's aunt, his legal guardian, she's practically his mum, and Harley is like, so damn into Peter, and it's kind of weird because he's like, 100% sure May can tell.

"I just thought I'd see if he's okay." May nods, smiling at him with a look in her eye that he can't decipher.

"You're very kind, Harley. Now, whilst we wait for him, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Harley isn't sure why she's so interested in his life, but he figures she just wants to know what Peter's friends are like, so he answers all her questions and tells her what she wants to know, hoping Peter doesn't freak out when he eventually sees him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it's my birthday next Tuesday and I'm planning on posting what I currently assume is the last chapter then, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you're all excited to read the finale next week! <3


	30. Chapter 30

Peter leaves the bathroom, only wearing boxers as he can't find his favourite soft hoodie, and he walks into the living room, exhausted and sad.

"Aunt May have you seen my hoodie?" Peter asks through a yawn, rubbing his eyes. His hair is still damp and dripping down his body, but he can't bring himself to care. He looks up when he doesn't get a response and immediately freezes, eyes widening. Harley is sat on the sofa next to his aunt, looking at Peter with the softest expression, and Peter is suddenly very aware that he's almost naked. "H-Harley?" May stands up, grabbing the hoodie from the chair, and walks over to Peter as Harley replies with a quiet "hi."

"He came to see if you're okay." May whispers as she hands Peter his hoodie. "I like him." She grins, and Peter blushes. "Here. Put some clothes on." She winks at him before kissing his head and walking into the kitchen to leave the boys to it.

Peter is still blushing furiously as he pulls his hoodie on. It's Tony's, and it's way too big so the sleeves are too long and it goes down to his upper thigh, but it's soft and cosy and it's his favourite thing. He walks over and sits on the sofa next to Harley, who is smiling at him because Peter is so damn cute that Harley's heart might explode.

"You didn't have to come all the way here." Peter says quietly, nervously. He's not sure why seeing Harley sat on his sofa with Aunt May made his heart stutter, but it just felt so warm, like he wants to keep Harley here forever.

"I didn't see you before you left. Wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. Just can't really be at the tower too long. Not with everyone there." Peter's speaking softly, his voice barely above a murmur, and Harley holds his hand out, in case Peter needs to check he's real.

"You don't wanna check I'm real?" Harley asks when Peter doesn't reach out for his hand, and Peter shrugs a shoulder, brown eyes nervous.

"I'm, like, 99% sure you're real." Harley's eyes light up.

"How?" A blush spreads up Peters neck as he looks down at Harley's hand before looking back up, into his eyes.

"Can just tell." He can hear his heartbeat when he focuses and his senses can feel him, but so can his heart. As cheesy as that sounds.

"You sure?" Harley asks, eyebrow raised, and he's teasing Peter, and Peter loves the glint in his pretty blue eyes.

"I have enhanced hearing, Harley. If I focus hard enough I can hear the blood flowing through your veins." Peter says, and Harley chuckles, dropping his hand back into his lap, pretending he didn't want to hold Peter's hand.

"So... You're aunt is cool." Harley says and Peter smiles slightly, glancing towards the kitchen. He can't see her but he's sure she's listening.

"Yeah, she's kind of awesome, I guess." Peter's kind of glad Harley likes May. It would make him having feelings for him a lot harder if he didn't get on with his aunt. "She likes you." He adds, looking back at Harley, who is smiling.

"Really? I was kind of a disaster."

"She's seen worse. I mean, she's my aunt, and I kind of am a constant disaster." Peter jokes and Harley smiles when May comes back in the room.

"Seriously the shit I have to deal with with Peter, it's endless. Plus all the spider-man shit too." May smiles, ruffling Peter's hair as she walks past them to go and see Happy outside, leaving the two of them alone in the apartment.

"So... Are you okay?" Harley asks.

"Yeah." Harley frowns and Peter raises an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Harley's lips fall into a sad smile and Peter chews the inside of his cheek.

"No?"

"I want to help you, Peter. And you had a nightmare and I wanted to help you. But you- Did I hurt you? Cause you were distant yesterday, and I feel like you were avoiding me and I get that because, you know, of everything, but I want to help you and I'm sorry, I'm real sorry if I did something, but I still want to help and look after you, and I really want you to let me." Harley spills his guts, and honestly Peter felt too guilty, making Harley be with him all the time, because if he had his way he would never let Harley leave.

"I- The thing is, I need you. And that's not fair, cause I do, like, want you to look after me and stuff, but you've also got a life and a family and it's not fair of me to do that." Peter rambles and Harley smiles slightly.

"Peter, I want to. You need to understand that people want to help you. Like your aunt and Tony. And me." He says, voice soft yet determined, and Peter presses his lips together.

"So, like- I mean this is probably going to be completely unexpected and I really hope you don't treat me different cause I don't want this to change anything..." Peter rambles, and Harley shifts, turning to face him more, wondering where this is going.

"Yeah?" He has a small smile on his face, like he knows what Peter is about to say, and Peter glances down at his hands before looking back up to Harley's eyes. They're so blue, and so pretty, and he's just too beautiful. Peter looks back down at his hands. He's not sure he could cope, watching Harley's soft eyes turn hard with disgust or hatred.

"I like you." Peter doesn't see Harley grin, his eyes staying firmly on his hands, fidgeting in his lap.

"I like you too." Harley says and Peter huffs.

"No, like, I like you, like you. Like really like you." He says so Harley gets it, and Harley chuckles, reaching out and placing a hand on Peter's lower thigh, causing Peter to look up at him.

"I like you, like you, too." He says, and Peter examines his face, the smile on his lips, the sincerity in his eyes, and Peter smiles slightly.

"Wait, you do?"

"Duh." Harley says, the cutest grin on his face, and Peter grins to match his, and he can't help it. He reaches forward, hands cupping Harley's cheeks, and then he's leaning forward and pressing his lips against Harley's, and Harley kisses back. He kisses back and Peter wasn't expecting it, and he grins against Harley's lips, and Harley grins against his, and it's all messy and smiley and cute and so perfectly imperfect, and Peter pulls back but stays close and they just breath each other's air.

"I can't believe you like me." Peter has the cutest smile on his face, and Harley breaths a laugh.

"I can't believe I just kissed Spider-man." He grins, and Peter loves when Harley smiles. It's funny to think that Peter spent the first few weeks of knowing him strongly not liking him. But then Harley was there at the warehouse, and he was there after, and he made sure Peter was okay, and he's here now, sat on Peters sofa in Peters small apartment and he's here and he's real and Peter thinks he loves him. He reaches up, brushing Harley's cheek, and Harley leans into the touch. "You okay?" He whispers, and Peter throws him a small grin that makes Harley's heart flutter.

"I'm glad you came here." Peter whispers, and Harley leans forward and kisses Peter's forehead.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I am officially 21 and to celebrate my quarantined birthday I thought I'd post the last chapter of this fic. I might add a chapter or two, but for now, this fic is complete. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and for sticking with me <3
> 
> Stay safe during this pandemic, stay safe during these protests.  
Support and protect you black friends, family, co-workers and community.  
Black lives matter.


End file.
